City Of San Fransico
by Cookie1428
Summary: This is the story of Clary in college. I plan on making this story long with many chapters, so follow it if you like it, so you know when I update it. It's starts T but will develop into M.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV:**

Today is my first day of college and I'm very nervous. I can't believe how fast this Summer flew by. High school graduation was amazing. I spent the day with my best friend Simon, my mom and step-dad luke. I got into San Francisco State University. I'm going to major in Art. All Summer I have been practicing drawing in my sketchbook.

This Summer was the best Summer I've had in a long time. Simon, my mom, and Luke went to Great America, Discovery Kingdom and Disneyland. I've never been to any of these places, so it was a fantastic time. Simon and I rode every ride at least twice. We took tons of pictures together and I kept stealing food off his plate. Simon always gets annoyed that I don't order enough food for myself and eat his. He never stays mad at me long though.

When we were at Discovery Kingdom we sat front row at the whale show and go soaked by the whale. We laughed so hard that I almost peed my pants. Spending time with Simon was always fun and he always knew how to make me laugh.

Going off to college in San Francisco with Simon is going to be a lot of fun. We are going to live in the dorms. My parents live in Stockton, Ca so they won't be that far away if I need them. Simon is going to major in music producing. Since we are both Freshmen we are taking all the same core classes this semester expect one. I'm taking an English course instead and Simon is take a math course. I'm taking Political Science 004, English 001A, History 17B, and Computer Science 1000. No art classes this semester, but I can't wait till next semester when I get to take two art classes.

Simon and I are riding together to campus. I don't have a car so Simon volunteered to take me to campus with him. We are staying in the dorms called the Towers at Centennial Square. We are on the same floor, but he's on the male side and I'm on the female side of the floor.

Simon and I pull up the university and it's breathtaking. I didn't get the chance to go to New Student Orientation since Simon and I were in Disneyland, so this is my first time seeing the campus. It's huge. I set out of the car and take in the smell. It smells like salt water and there's a cool breeze. I feel excited to finally be here with Simon.

The dorms come fully furnished here, so we didn't have to bring much. I brought two suitcase worth of clothes and shoes. My toiletries and my art supplies. Simon brought his laptop, music equipment and one suitcase with everything else he brought to school. We walk into the dorms and we greeted immediately. The girl ask what floor we are on and our names. She checks her list and grabs out keys to our dorms. She hands them to us and points to where the elevator is.

Simon and I smile at each other and head up to the fifth floor. When I get off the elevator I look for my dorm. It's 507. Simon is in room 530. We get to my room first.

Simon "Here's your room Clary."

I get a huge smile on my face because I've always wanted to go to college here and it's surreal that i'm actually here. "Will you go in with me?"

Simon "Of course."

I put the key in the door and enter. There's a small kitchen with a stove and refrigerator. There's a small counter space and three barstools on the other side of the counter. The living room is connected to the kitchen and has a couch and two chairs with a coffee table in the middle. To the left is where I see four doors. Three of the doors have two peoples name on them and the fourth door is the bathroom. I immediately get kind of annoyed that I don't get to pick my room, but oh well I'm here. I see my name on a door along with Isabelle. I nervously look and Simon and he smiles at me.

I've never been good with meeting new people. I'm very shy and Simon is my only friend. I don't even know what to talk to other people about. I'm very awkward in most situations.

I turn the door and see a girl who is about the same height at me with long black curly hair down her back. She's wearing a white mini dress and a ton of make-up.

"Hi Isabelle."

"Clary and this is Simon."

She looks at Simon and get a big smile on her face. "Hey Simon."

Simon blushed and try to say hi back, but it seemed no sound would come out when he moved his lips.

"Welcome. I picked the bed on the right. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind."

I go to put my stuff down on my bed and look around the room. It's pretty small in here. There's two twin beds and two desk. There's two small closets and a window with a view of the building next to us. What's the point of putting a window on a building that has no view of anything but another building.

"Simon do you want me to go with you to your dorm room?"

"No. I can manage."

He gives me a hug and walks out of the dorm.

I start to unpack and Isabelle comes over to me and starts going thru my things. I'm getting annoyed that she's just touching my stuff.

Isabelle "Is everything you own black?"

"Yes."

Isabelle "We are going to have to go shopping to get you some new clothing."

"I don't even know you. You could be an ax murder."

Isabelle "No not a ax murder. I'm a gymnast. I'm majoring in Biology."

"That's cool. I'm an artist. I'm majoring in Art."

Isabelle "That explains all of the art supplies."

"Yeah."

We make small talk while she helps me unpack and hang my clothes in the closet. I don't mind the help and Isabelle seems nice.

Isabelle "I hope you don't mind that I used half of your closet mine is already full."

"It's fine. I don't own much anyways."

Isabelle "I can tell."

We both laugh. "What classes are you taking?"

Isabelle "I'm taking three classes this semester because I have gymnastics practice that takes up a lot of my time. I'm taking Political science, english, and computer science."

"Me too. I mean I have four classes, but I'm taking those other three classes this semester too."

Isabelle "Let me see your class schedule."

I get out my schedule and Isabelle looks over it with me. We have the same classes Monday thru Friday from 9am to noon. Each one of our classes are a hour long. I have one more class than her so I don't get out of class till one. I'm looking forward to going to class early and getting to spend the rest of the day doing whatever I want. Isabelle and I talk some more getting to know each other. Isabelle has three brothers and moved here from Chicago, IL. She moved here because her two older brothers go to school here. Her third brother is only ten so he's still in Chicago with her parents. Isabelle goes by Izzy and prefers Izzy over Isabelle. She is doing most of the talking and it seems like we are going to get along well.

Izzy "Do you want to go to the main part of campus and check out all the clubs? They are doing some kind of club rush day. It sounded like it could be fun when my brother explained it to me."

"Sure. Let me go see if Simon wants to come with us."

Izzy "Are you and Simon like dating?"

I laugh a little "No. Simon is my best friend."

Izzy "Okay. Let's go get Simon."

She puts on 3 inch white high heels. Checks her make-up and we are walking down the hall towards Simon's dorms. A couple of guys whistle. They must be checking Izzy out. She's very pretty and is definitely flaunting what she has.

We get to Simon's dorm and I knock on the door. Some guys opens the doors and starts checking us out.

"Hey. What brings you two beautiful ladies to my door?"

I blush and look towards the ground.

Izzy "Hey handsome. We're here to collect Simon."

The man yells Simon's name. I few seconds later Simon comes to the door.

Simon "Hey Clary and….. Isabelle."

Izzy "Did you forget my name."

Simon "No. Definitely couldn't forget your name even if I tried."

I let out a small chuckle as Simon is starting at Izzy. "We are going to the main campus to check out some clubs. Do you want to come with us?"

Simon "Yeah let me grab my shoes. Be right back."

We all head down to the main campus together. Simon tells me how his dorm is set-up the same way and mine. He's roomed with a guy named Jordan. Simon said they didn't say much to each other so he just unpacked and set up his music equipment.

We get to the main campus and there's a ton of clubs. We start walking down the rows of clubs and there seems to be a club for everything. There's even a club for basket weaving.

Izzy "I see my brother. I will catch up with you guys later."

Simon and I have been so wrapped up in each other's conversation that we forget Izzy was even with us. "Alright see you later."

Simon and I just talk and share a few jokes and look at joining some clubs, but decide to not join any because we want to check out the city and take in college life. We wandered around looking for the cafeteria to get lunch.

I have a meal card that my mom is paying for. So, the cafeteria is the best bet to grab food. Simon and I get burgers and fries and bottles of water. We sit at one of the tables and just chat some more. Before we know it four hours have gone by and it was getting dark. We walk back to the dorms and Simon hugs me goodbye. I go into my room and chat with Izzy for a while getting to know her more. Man this girl can talk. I eventually feel very feel very tired. I fall asleep and I think Izzy was still talking, but I must have tuned her out.

I wake up to my alarm clock going off at 8am. I grab some clothes and jump in the shower. I throw my long red curly hair in a bun, brush my teeth and put on my black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I go back into the room and Izzy is finishing putting on her make-up. She looks at me and says "Are you wearing that?"

"Yes. Why?"

Izzy "We have to go shopping after my gymnastics practice."

"Sure."

Izzy "I will be out of practice at 3. We can go then."

I shrug my shoulders and agree to go. I text Simon to see if he's ready to go to class. He texts me back and says he's waiting for me in the hallway. I ask Izzy if she wants to walk with us and she agrees. We all walk to class together.

My first day of class is pretty boring. It seems like all I did today was listen to the teachers talk about their syllabus and when my research papers are due. They talked about their grading systems, the midterm and final and when all of the assignments are due.

After my last class I head back to dorm. I'm not paying attention to where I'm going because I'm looking around the campus. It's so beautiful here. I love the smell of the salt water. I can't wait to actually go to the beach someday. The smell coming off the ocean is intoxicating.

I'm almost to my dorm when I see a blue bird fly by. I watch the bird fly off while I continue walking when I run into something. I look up and I see the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. We stare at each other for a minute. I snap out of it and blush "Excuse me." I step to the side and go inside my dorm. I head up to my room and collapse on my bed.

That guy I ran into was good looking. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I've seen the ocean from the car and his eyes reminded me of how beautiful the ocean. I think about the ocean and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to Izzy go thru closet. She must of just gotten back from her gymnastics practice.

Izzy "Hey. Sorry to wake you. I'm going to shower and then we can go shopping."

"Alright."

I completely forgot we were going to go shopping today. I hate shopping and I really don't want to go though. I grab my phone and text Simon.

 _Clary: Want to go shopping?_

 _Simon: Sure. When do you want to go?_

 _Clary: Come over in thirty minutes._

 _Simon: Alright. Is your roommate going?_

 _Clary: Yep._

Izzy comes in the room and gets dressed. She tells me all about the mall and how we have to go to the Michael Kors store.

We end up going to the Westfield mall. This mall has three floors. It's amazing that there's so many store in one place. I just wish I liked shopping.

Izzy takes us to a few different stores and she tries to get me try on skin tight clothing. I refuse to try them on. She tries a few outfits on and ask Simon what he thinks. He just shakes his head yes and is looking at her like he's admiring her. She went back in the dressing room to put her own clothes back on.

Simon "Your roommate is hot."

I just shake my head and laugh.

Izzy buy a few things and we down to the food court. I just realized I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving. We get some food and find a place to hit. We're sitting down eating and making small talk.

Izzy "You guys should come with me to my brothers Fraternity party this Saturday."

Clary "I don't think so. Parties aren't my thing."

Izzy "Come on Clary you have to go with me. It's the welcome back party. It's one of the biggest parties they through…. Simon will you go?"

Simon "Yes."

Izzy "Simon is going. Come on Clary come with us."

Clary "Fine."

Izzy "We have to find you something to wear."

I just roll my eyes at her. We finish eating and go to a few more stores. Izzy talks me into buying a skintight black mini dress with a sweetheart neckline. It's pretty but to short for my liking. She somehow convinces me to buy it. We finish walking around the mall and buy a few more things and head back to the University.

We get back and it's almost 10. I put the bags with my new items on the floor in the room. I grab my pajamas and change. Izzy and I talk a little bit about what she bought and what she bought it for. I must of been tired because I fell asleep listening to Izzy talk and talk.

Author's Note- I plan on making this a long story with many chapters. If you like the story go ahead and follow it so you know when I update it. Thanks for reading Everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

My first week of school has gone by very quickly. I'm glad it's Saturday because this week has been busy. I decided to join the Art club on campus that meets every Friday. I didn't want to join at first, but I changed my mind.

I went to the art club meeting yesterday and I was overwhelmed by the art studio they held the meeting in. There was canvas, easels, paints, oils, brushes of every size I could imagine, sketch books, pencils, the list in endless. I can't wait till next quarter to get to come in here and use all of this stuff.

The club meeting goes fast. Since it's the first meeting of the semester it's about what to expect and some projects we are going to do. I'm more exciting about getting to go to these club meetings then attending class itself.

Isabelle is waving her hand over my face "Earth to Clary."

"Sorry I was thinking."

Isabelle "About?"

"Art club."

Isabelle "Boring." She rolls her eyes at me. "We need to get ready for the party tonight."

"What party?"

Isabelle "Remember my brothers fraternity party? I told you about it."

"I must of forgot."

Isabelle "Come let me do your hair."

"Alright."

While Isabelle does my hair we make small talk about talk about a few things. She seems mostly interested in Simon. She keeps asking me questions about him. I wonder why. Isabelle finishes my hair and it looks amazing. My hair is naturally curly, but the way she's curled it my curls just flow down my back in perfect ringlets.

Isabelle "Let me do your make-up Clary."

"Oh no. I hate wearing make-up."

Isabelle "Please."

"No." Isabelle gives me a pouty look and I just roll my eyes at her.

Isabelle "Fine at least your hair looks amazing. Now put on the dress you bought at the mall when we went shopping and we can go."

"Geez you're bossy."

Isabelle "I want us to be the hottest girls there."

I just laugh and walk into the bathroom to put on my dress. After I put in on I look in the mirror. I'm shocked by what I see staring back at me. Who the hell is this girl. When I did get boobs that look like this or hips. I like hot. I don't even recognize myself. I walk back into my room and put on my heels. Izzy comes back in the room and looks amazing. She's wear a white mini halter dress. It shows off a lot her cleavage.

Isabelle "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Did you text Simon?"

"I will right now."

 _Clary: Are you ready?_

 _Simon: Yep._

 _Clary: Meet us in the hall._

 _Simon: Right now?_

 _Clary: Yes. We're ready to go._

 _Simon: See you in a minute._

I look up from my phone. "Simon is going to meet us in the hall."

We walk out to the hall and meet up with Simon.

Simon "You both look beautiful. Clary I barely recognized you."

"I barely recognize myself."

Isabelle "Are you guys ready for your first college party?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

She laughs and puts her arm in mine and we walk to the party. My feet are truly killing me. We've walked clear across campus. The Frat houses are off-campus across the street. Once we get to the sidewalk before we are about to cross the street I hear the music and see a bunch of people hanging outside the house. We walk up to the house and for the first time I feel really nervous for some reason.

Simon "Are you okay."

"I'm nervous."

He's staring at Isabelle. "Me too."

We make our way inside the house and carefully squeeze between people until we get to the kitchen. There's a bunch of people packed into this house.

Isabelle "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Isabelle goes and gets us all drinks and we just talk for a little bit.

We've been at the party for about a hour now drinking and talking when someone comes up to Isabelle and puts their arm around her neck. She spins around and gives the guy a hug. I look over at Simon and he looks like he's going to punch the guy.

Isabelle "Guys this my brother Alec."

I'm still looking at Simon and he relaxes almost instantly. I look over to Alex and give him a small wave.

Isabelle "This is Clary and Simon."

Alec "Nice to meet you." He looks to both of us and waves. "Izzy come with me I want to show you something."

Isabelle looks at us and waves bye.

"What was that?"

Simon "What was what?"

"You looked like you were going to knock that guy out."

"Sorry I don't know what came over me."

"You like her don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Simon. It's obvious to me that you like her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've known you forever Simon. It's obvious to me."

"Damn. I can never hide anything from you."

"No you can't"

We laugh and just talk about old times. Come to think of it I think Isabelle likes Simon too. Why would she be asking me all of those questions about Simon while she was doing my hair.

I don't know how much time has passed, or how many drinks I've had, but I'm definitely feeling the side-effects of drinking too much. I look at Simon "Want to dance?"

Simon "Sure"

We get up and go into what I'm assuming is the living room and start dancing. We jump around like idiots and just laugh. We're carefree and having a great time.

After two songs play Isabelle comes up to Simon out of nowhere and starts kissing him. Simon looks surprised at first, but starts kissing her back. The people around us are cheering and yelling things like get a room. I just shake my head and look for the door. I want to go outside and get some air. I spot the door and move thru the crowd to go outside.

The cool air feels good on my face. I didn't realize how hot it was in there. I decide to lean up against one of the columns on the porch and stare out in the night.

After a while I make my way back into the house to look for Simon and Isabelle and I can't find them anywhere. I ask a few of the people at the party if they've seen them and they either ignore me, or have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm getting annoyed. I was having fun, but now I feel out of place and alone. I go into the kitchen and grab another drink.

After I have the drink I realize that I desperately need to use the bathroom. I ask the person next to me where the bathroom is and she just points upstairs. I make my upstairs pass all of people making out to the top of stairs. I look around and there's ten damn doors up here. I try to the first two doors to my right and they're both locked. I turned the handle to the third door and somehow I lose my balance and fall into the door. It causes the door to fly open and I fall straight to the ground hard.

"Are you alright?"

I feel someone picking me up and I look up and the familiar eyes come over me. THose are those beautiful eyes that remind me of the ocean. It's the guy I ran into on the first day of school. My cheeks turn red and I get up from the ground.

"I'm fine."

We stand there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Then I feel the urge. I really have to pee.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Two more doors down."

"Thanks." I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I let out a deep breathe that I didn't know I was holding. What the hell was that? Holy hell that guy is hot. I use the restroom and wash my hands. I splash some water on my face to cool off. That feeling I felt was pure attraction. Holy hell I've never felt that before in my life. I'm so embarrassed I just fell into that room. Some impression I must of made. I slowly open the bathroom door and look around. Oh thank god the coast is clear. I go downstairs as fast as I can head out to the porch. I'm relieved to see Simon and Isabelle. They are making out, but I decide to interrupt them.

"Simon." He ignores me. "Simon!"

"What?" He snaps at me. When he realized it's me. He apologizes. "Sorry Clary. What's up?"

"I want to go back to the dorms."

"Alright Isabelle and I were looking for you to go back anyways."

I Just laugh "I can see that."

We all start laughing and walk back to the dorms. Simon and Isabelle walk back holding hands and talking among themselves. I can't help but think about the blonde hair guy was the blue eyes. He was hot.

We arrive back to the dorms and Simon and Isabelle hang out in our living room and I go into my room and change into my pajamas and lay down in bed. I fall asleep thinking about the guy I saw at the party.

It's been a busy two weeks. I had my first set of quizzes today and I realized I need to study more. I'm glad it's Friday and I get to go to Art Club. Today we are using oil paints.

When I walk into the art room I grab a sketchbook and the oil paints are start to draw. I brought a picture of the golden gate bridge at sunset to paint myself. I'm about half way thru my painting when I get a text message.

 _Isabelle: Hey. Want to go to football game with me and Simon tonight?_

I'm not really into sports, but it might be fun to go.

 _Me: Sure. What time?_

 _Isabelle: It's starts at 6:30._

I look at the time on my phone and it's 5:30. Crap. I'm going to have to clean up and finish this sketch later. I haven't had much time to draw because of school, but I love coming here on Fridays.

By the time I get everything cleaned up and put away it's 6:15. I pull out my phone and text Isabelle.

 _Me: On my way to the dorms._

 _Isabelle: Actually we are walking to the field. Meet us there._

 _Me: I don't know where it is._

 _Isabelle: Go_ _towards the end of the campus by our English classroom. It's behind that building._

 _Me: Alright. See you soon._

 _Isabelle: We will wait by the entrance for you._

I get to the the stadium and start looking around. I wish I was taller. That way I would be able to find Isabelle and Simon. I go towards the front gates and I spot them.

"Hey"

Simon "Hey"

Isabelle "Hey"

I motion my hands towards the entrance "Shall we."

We go in and sit in the middle of the stadium. This place is packed and full of our school colors.

Isabelle "Have you ever been to a football game?"

"Nope. First time."

Isabelle "How exciting."

Over a loudspeaker music comes on and the football team comes running out onto the field. I start to scream with the crowd and really get into the game.

They do a whole pre game show where there was some dancers, the college band and some fireworks when the players came running out on the field.

I look over at the jumbotron and see the players of the starting line-up. I'm instantly shocked when I see the familiar face and eyes on the screen. I stare at the screen longer than I probably should. The screen has changed, but I'm still staring. Then a few slides later I see Alec's picture. I didn't know Isabelle's brother played on the team.

"Why didn't you tell me your brother is on the team?"

Isabelle "I don't know. It didn't come up I guess."

I wonder if Isabelle knows who the mystery guy is with the blonde hair and blue eyes. I think about asking her, but kick off is about to start and everyone starts screaming. I start to watch the game and see if I can spot him, but I can't.

It's a great game and we win 21-3. For my first football game I really enjoyed playing. Isabelle's brother is the wide-receiver. We are walking out of the stadium when Isabelle ask me. "Do you guys want to go to the after party at my brothers fraternity?"

"Sure."

I go because I want see this mystery guy again. I don't know why I can't get him out of my mind. We haven't really spoke and he's way out of my league. Shit. I'm wearing jeans and a tank top. This is not party attire.

"Isabelle can we go back to the dorms and change?"

Isabelle "You look fine Clary. Let's just go drink and have some fun."

Damn it. "Alright let's go." Mystery boy probably won't be there anyways.

We get to the house and the party is in full swing. We go into the kitchen and grab a drinks. We start dancing and celebrating with everyone else in this area of the house. Then the house goes quiet as the players come in. They start chanting the school cheer and everyone starts cheering along. I just learned it at the game earlier to today. We all starting cheering and then resume dancing shortly after. I couldn't see the team come in because of my height but oh well. I look to Simon and Isabelle. "Let's go get some more to drink!"

They nod and we head back into the kitchen. I'm reaching for a cup to get some more alcohol when a hand grazes mine and sends a shock thru me. What the hell was that. I look to my right and it's him. It's mystery boy.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. You keep bumping into me."

"Sorry." It's all I can seem to say.

"I'm Jace."

I cough to clear my throat "Clary."

"Nice to finally know your name Clary."

A group of guys come up to Jace and grab him and push him towards a part of the room that is dancing. They seem to know each other and are having a great time. I get my drink and return to Isabelle and Simon. I look around for Jace and I see him smiling and dancing with the group of friends. Isabelle seems me staring at him.

Isabelle "Are you staring at Jace?"

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me Clary. You're staring at Jace."

"Yeah." I shrug my shoulders. "How do you know him?"

"He's my brother Alec's best friend."

I look at her shocked. "Oh cool."

"I guess. He was always mean to me and come to think of it all girls. Maybe he's gay."

I look at her with a stupid shocked look on my face.

Isabelle "What? It's not like I've ever seen him with a girl. He was always hanging around my brother."

Is he gay? I hope I haven't been thinking about a gay man for the last two weeks. This is just horrible. I suddenly feel sad. "I'm going to go outside and get some air. I will be right back."

"Alright."

I go outside and take a deep breath.

Jace "Clary."

"Jace…...um hi."

"Umm….hi to you as well."

We stand there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Jace finally says "Did you go to the football game?"

"Yes. It was a great game. It was my first time going to one."

He smiles at me and he looks so handsome. He has a defined jawline, nice lips, perfect eyes and his beautiful blonde hair. I just want to run my fingers thru it. Wait what I don't even know this guy and Isabelle says he's gay. I decide to talk about the game. "I saw your picture on the jumbotron. What position do you play?"

He smiles at me "I tell you what. If you come to my next game I will tell you afterwards."

"When is your next game?"

"Next Friday."

"Alright. I will go. I have Art club, so I might be a little late."

"You're an artist?"

"I'm majoring in Art. I love to draw and paint."

"I would like to some some of your artwork sometime."

"Sure. Isabelle says I can sketch anything."

"Isabelle…..as in Alec's sister?"

"Yes. She's my roommate."

He laughs and I don't know what is so funny, so I stare off in the distance.

"I have to get back to the party, but let me give you my number. Do you have a phone?"

"Yes." I pull my phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. He puts in his number.

"Clary please text me. It was really nice to finally you and talk to you."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you too."

I have this butterfly feeling as he walks away. I stare at him and can see his arms muscles thru his shirt. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Just as he's about to go back inside he turns and waves to me. I wave back. I can't believe I finally know who this mystery boy I've been thinking about is. He's Jace, Alec's best friend, and plays on the football team. I want to know more about him, but right now I'm just excited he even talked to me.

I text Isabelle and Simon I'm heading back to the dorms because I just don't want to go back into the party. I actually feel pretty tired. It's been a busy week of school and going to the game has worn me out.

I get back to the dorms and contemplate texting Jace. I figure what the hell.

 _Hey, It's Clary._

I put my phone on the nightstand and wait for my text message to go off, but nothing. I get comfortable and drift to off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the following morning with a ridiculous smile on my face. I'm had a great night. I grab my phone to see if I have any new messages. I have a few new messages.

 _Mom: Hey sweetheart. How has your first two weeks of school?_

I hit reply: _It's been great. Classes have been kinda boring, but I joined art club and went to my first football game yesterday._

The next message is from Isabelle: _Hey I'm staying the night with Simon. Don't wait up._

Crap I didn't even think about Isabelle when I got home last night. I just assumed she was safe with Simon.

Then I see a message from Jace and I instantly smile: _Good Night Clary. Dream of me._

I don't know what to reply. "Dream of me". The only thing I can think to reply is: _Good morning Jace._

I get up and go the closet and pull out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I go into the bathroom and take a shower, brush my hair and brush my teeth and head back into my room. I grab my phone in hopes of seeing a reply from Jace, but there's nothing. I grab my sketchbook and sit on my bed and begin sketching.

I'm almost done sketching the sketch I did in Art class yesterday when Isabelle comes in the room. Her hair's a mess and her makeup is smudged.

"Fun night?"

Isabelle "I have a huge headache. I just want to take a shower." She grabs her clothes out of the closet and leaves the room. I grab my phone to text Simon.

 _What happened to Isabelle?_

 _Simon She go drunk and puked everywhere._

 _That explains it. What to go check out the city with me?_

 _Simon Sure. But, can it just be me and you? I need to catch you up on a few things._

 _Of coarse!_

 _Simon: When do you want to go?_

 _I'm ready now. I just need to put my shoes on._

 _Simon: Alright meet me in the hall._

 _Okay_

I'm excited to hang out with Simon just him and I. I put my shoes on, grab my phone and purse and head out to the hall. Simon is already waiting for me.

"Hey Simon."

"Hey." I give Simon a quick hug.

Simon "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go check out the Pier."

Simon "Alright let's go."

We walk towards the end of campus where there's a bus stop. We wait for the bus and get on it when it arrives. The bus is crowded, so we end up standing in the middle of the bus hanging onto the bar on top as we make multiple stops on the way to the pier. The bus drops us off at Pier 10 and we need to get to Pier 39. So, we ask the bus driver how to get there and he tells us we need to take a trolley. So, we get off the bus and walk down to where the trolley will pick us up. We get on the Trolley and we ride down to Pier 39.

When we get off the trolley we feel a nice breeze coming off from the ocean. We see the Hard rock cafe and a few other shops. My tummy rumbles "Simon let's get something to eat."

Simon "Alright. Let's go to the Hard Rock Cafe."

We walk in and the place is crowded. It smells good in here. The hostess greets us and we tell her a table for two. She seats us by the window facing the street. Simon and I sit down across from each other in our booth. The hostess handed us our menus.

Hostess "Your waiter will be with your shortly."

Almost a minute late our waiter walks up to the table.

Waiter "Hi. I'm Sebastian. I will be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Iced Tea."

Waiter looks at Simon "And for you?"

"Root beer"

Waiter "Let me get those drinks and I will be back to get your order."

The waiter leaves and Simon and I are looking over the menu.

"Do you want to share an appetizer?"

Simon "Yes. Let's get some nachos."

I chuckle because Simon has always loved Nachos. Even if it's just chips and the cheese. "Alright Nachos it is."

The waiter returns with our drinks. "Have you decided on what you would like to order?"

Simon "Yes we would like an order of the classic Nachos to start and I would like the Classic Cowboy Rib-eye."

Waiter "How would you like it cooked?"

Simon "Well done please."

Waiter "And for you?"

"I will have the Veggie Leggie Burger please."

Waiter "Alright, so I have the Classic Nachos for your appetizer. A well done Classic Cowboy Rib-Eye and a Veggie Leggie Burger. Anything else for you?"

We both shake our heads no.

Waiter "I will put this order in and it should be out shortly."

"So, what did you want to fill me in on?"

Simon "Just jump right to it. How are you Clary?"

"I'm fine Simon. So, spill."

Simon "Well I don't know what to do about Isabelle."

"What do you mean?"

Simon "When we're together all we do is makeout. Which is fine. Don't get me wrong. It's just I don't know anything about her."

I'm shocked. I never knew that Isabelle and Simon never really talk. I just assumed since they were always together since they meet that they just clicked.

"Have you talked to her about this?"

Simon "I try asking her if she likes movies, or what her favorite color is, and she distracts me with her body and lips."

I giggle a little bit because Simon has always been kind of shy when it comes to girls, so to hear him tell me that he's distracted by Isabelle's body and lips is funny to me.

Simon "Please Clary tell me what to do? I don't want just a physical relationship."

"We went to those two parties and the football game together. Doesn't that count?"

Simon "When we were at the parties she just drank and mostly hung out with her brother. Then at the football game she was really into watching her brother play."

"I see. Simon I've never been in a relationship, so I don't know what to tell you."

Simon "I need something to go on. My lips are hurting."

I laugh "Oh Simon. Try texting her to find out information about her since when you're together you explore each other physically."

Simon "I will try that."

He pulls out his phone. While he's checking his phone I look at mine. A huge smile goes across my face when I see it's from Jace.

 _Jace: Good morning Beautiful._

I blush. I don't know what to text back. So, I'm going to go with

 _Me: How are you?_

 _Jace: Great since I finally got to meet you without you running into me, or falling into my bedroom._

Oh My gosh I feel into his bedroom. That is so embarrassing. My cheeks turn redder than a tomato.

Simon "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just umm…."

Do I want to tell Simon about Jace? I mean he's dating Alec's sister. He's my best friend I should tell him.

"If I tell you can you promise you won't tell Isabelle."

Simon "We don't do much talking, so your secret is safe with me."

I roll my eyes "I meet a guy who I think is very cute."

Simon "You are interested in a guy? Are you feeling okay? I've know you my whole life and you've never told me about anyone."

"Yes Simon. I'm interested in a guy. He's Alec's best friend Jace."

Simon looks shocked.

I'm about to say something, but the waiter brings us our food.

Waiter "One Classic well done Rib-eye for and one Veggie Leggie burger for you. Can I get you anything else?"

Simon is still sitting in shock "No thank you we're fine."

We start eating and Simon isn't saying anything. The waiter comes back to refill our drinks and Simon finally say something. "Didn't we order Nachos?"

Waiter "Right. Did you still want them?"

Simon "No it's fine I seem to have loss my appetite."

The waiter apologizes and walks away.

I wonder what is wrong with Simon. He always wants to eat. I don't know how he stay so lean and skinny.

"Simon what's wrong?"

Simon takes a deep breathe "Clary Isabelle told me he's gay."

"She told me that too."

Simon "Well um last you told me and from what I call tell you're a girl."

I giggle "Simon I'm just attracted to him. I don't really know much about him."

Simon "But you just said you were interested in him."

"Yes I am. Isabelle told me she thinks he's gay because she's never seen him with a girl, so that doesn't mean he's gay."

Simon "Well Clary just be careful. I don't want you to fall for some guy who doesn't even like girls. Promise you will be careful."

"I feel like you're Luke and lecturing me about dating."

We both laugh. We finish our meals and pay the waiter. My burger was delicious. I'm full. As we our walking out.

Simon "I need to use the restroom. I will be right back."

I just nod and wait for him by the exit. I decide I'm just going to ask Jace if he's gay. I pull out my phone.

 _Are you gay?_

There straight to the point. He can't be gay right. I feel so attracted to him. My phone goes off.

 _Jace: No. I'm not gay. Why would you ask me that?_

 _Me: No reason. Just asking._

 _Jace: What are you doing?_

 _Me: Just had lunch._

 _Jace: Where?_

 _Me: The Hard Rock Cafe._

 _Jace: They have a fantastic Veggie Leggie burger._

 _Me: That's what I had._

 _Jace: You're joking._

 _Me: Nope and it was delicious._

Simon meets up with me at the exit and I put my phone away. We walk down the pier and see a few shops. One catches my eye and I pull Simon's arm towards it. It's a sock shop. They sell only socks here and it all different sizes, colors, and designs. We look around and Simon buys some Star Wars socks and I get some knee high tube socks. I love socks.

We walk around some more and just talk about our classes. The sun is setting, so we sit down on a bench on the pier and watch the sun set over the city. It's truly breathtaking. I love the colors orange and red colors across the sky.

The sun sets and it's getting cold fast.

Simon "I'm cold let's head back to campus."

"Sure what time is it?"

He pulls out his phone "It's 7:30."

He's staring at his phone.

"Is something wrong?"

Simon "I have six missed calls from Isabelle."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

He shrugs his shoulders "I didn't hear my phone go off."

"Oh. Well let's head back."

We walk to trolley and then transfer to the bus. Simon is very quite and has been on his phone. While on the bus I get out my phone and see Jace texted me back.

 _Jace: I would like to take you out to eat._

 _Me: You don't even know me._

 _Jace: That's why I want to take you out._

 _Me: Okay. When?_

 _Jace: Are you free tomorrow?_

 _Me: Yes._

 _Jace: Cool. I will see you tomorrow._

The bus pulls up to campus and we get off and walk back to the dorms. I can't stop smiling because I'm looking forward to seeing Jace tomorrow.

When are walking down the hall and Simon looks sad. When we get outside my door room I ask Simon "Is everything okay?"

Simon "Isabelle is mad at me."

"Really? Why?"

Simon "I don't know she's not texting me back."

"Strange. I will talk to her."

Simon "Thanks. Good Night."

"Good night." I give Simon a hug and go into my dorm room.

When I go into my room Isabelle isn't here. I look at my phone at it's almost ten. Where did the time go. I grab my pajamas and go into the bathroom and change. I brush my teeth and go back to my room. I clean up off my bed since I was sketching earlier and climb into bed. I decide to text Jace.

 _Me: Good night Jace._

 _Jace: Good night Clary. I look forward to our date tomorrow._

I drift off to sleep happy and thinking of hanging out with Jace tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

It's so bright in here. Who opened the curtains. I'm trying to focus my eyes, but it's so sunny. Finally I can open my eyes and I see Isabelle sitting on the edge of my bad staring at me.

"Morning Isabelle."

Isabelle "Don't morning Isabelle me."

What the hell is her problem. "Is something wrong?"

Isabelle "Don't play with me Clary."

"I'm sorry you seem to have me at a disadvantage."

Isabelle "Why were you with Simon all day?"

"We just wanted to hang out. We went to the Pier."

Isabelle "Why? You do like him don't you!"

She is basically yelling at me and I'm shocked. "I think you are mistaken…"

Isabelle cuts me off "Clary don't lie to me. You and Simon were on a date."

"What! No. Simon and I are just friends."

Isabelle "Don't fucking lie to me! Why were you guys sneaking around behind my back?"

"No one is sneaking around behind your back. I just wanted to hang out with Simon."

Isabelle "Why didn't he answer my calls yesterday if you two weren't up to something."

"He said he didn't hear his phone go off. He tried to call you back last night, but you didn't answer."

Isabelle "Of course I didn't answer I mad as hell at the both of you for lying to my face."

"Lying about what? Simon and I are just friends."

Isabelle "I don't believe you."

"Whatever Isabelle I don't want to deal with this right now. I just woke up."

Isabelle "So you are dating Simon!"

I get up from my bed and go to the closet to get clothes "Simon and I are just friends. I'm going to take a shower and we can talk after that. I just woke up and I need a few minutes to wake the up."

Isabelle "Whatever."

I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I undress and step in. The water is nice and warm and it feels good on my skin. I grab the shampoo and start to rub into my hair. Why does Isabelle think Simon and are I dating. We just hung out yesterday. I don't get it. What can I say to make her realize that there's nothing going on between me and Simon. He's been my friend forever. I've never seen Simon as anything but the brother I never had. Maybe that's what I will tell her to try to explain mine and Simon's relationship. I finish up my shower and get out. I put on the only black skirt I own that is mid-thigh in length and a black tank top. I blow dry my hair and brush it. My naturally curly red hair looks nice today. I spray some hairspray to try and keep my curls from frizzing. I brush my teeth and I'm ready to face Isabelle.

I walk back into my room and see Isabelle on my phone.

"What the hell are you doing on my phone?"

Isabelle "Why didn't Simon want me to go yesterday?"

"What?"

Isabelle "Why does Simon say don't invite Isabelle?"

Oh crap. What do I say here. I'm just going to go with the truth. "He wanted to ask me relationship advice."

Isabelle "Why? Does he want to break-up with me? Because him cheating on me with you should of been a red flag in his head that we're broken up."

"Look SIMON AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE, OR DATING, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT!" I take a second to gather myself. "Simon is like my brother. We went out yesterday to hang out and talk about you."

Isabelle "Why me?"

"He wants to get to know you better. According to him you guys don't talk and he wants to know you."

Isabelle "What does he want to know?"

I shrug my shoulders "Maybe like if you like movies, or what your favorite color is."

Isabelle is starting to cry. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "Simon likes you Isabelle. Not me."

Isabelle "So you're just friends…"

"Yes. Just friends."

Isabelle "I'm so sorry. I just assumed you two were on a date. I'm a very jealous person."

"I can see that."

She giggles. "Can I have my phone back please."

Isabelle "Oh yeah sure. Here you go."

"Thanks"

I grab my phone from Isabelle and get up and slide on my black flats.

Isabelle "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get breakfast. I'm hungry. Want to come with me?"

Isabelle "No. I think I'm going to go talk to Simon."

"Alright…. And Isabelle he does really like you.''

Isabelle just smiles and I walk out of the room.

Geez. What a way to wake up. Isabelle accusing me of liking Simon. The thought makes me sick. There's no way Simon and I would ever be anything other than friends.

I walk into the cafeteria and It's almost deserted. I guess students don't wake up early on Sunday mornings. There's a clock on the wall and I see it's almost 10:00A.M., so I guess it's not that early. I smell waffles and pancakes. I walk over to that part of the cafeteria and order a waffle.

While the lunch lady is making my waffle I keep checking my phone to see if Jace has texted me. I really want to hang out with him. I can't fight this attraction I feel towards him. My waffle is finished and I get into line to pay. I pay for my waffle and sit down at one of the cafeteria tables. Then my phone buzzes.

 _Jace: Good morning Clary._

I swear I'm smiling from ear to ear.

 _Me: Good morning._

 _Jace: Do you mind If I join you?_

Huh? I look up from my phone and Jace is ordering food.

 _Me: No._

I watch him take his food and get in line to pay. He checks his phone and looks at me. I start to blush because I realize I've been staring at him. He walks up to the table and sits down right next to me.

Jace "Looks like we wanted to the same thing to eat this morning."

I look at his plate and see he has a waffle too. "They smelled good when I walked into the cafeteria."

Jace: "They are good waffles. I can vouch for them." He winks at me when he says this.

Omg that so sexy. What the hell do I know about being sexy. Jace breaks me from my thoughts.

Jace: "Aren't you going to eat?"

Me: "Yes I am. I was just letting it cool down. It's kinda hot." It's not actually hot, but I didn't know what else to say. I was thinking about how sexy your eye wink is.

Jace: "So what would you like to do today?"

Me: "What did you have planned?"

Jace: "I was thinking we can go see a movie."

Me: "What movie?"

Jace: "The new Ninja Turtle movie came out. Do you want to see that?"

I smile "Sure."

Jace: "You have a gorgeous smile."

Me: "Um thanks." I'm blushing.

I start to eat my waffle really fast. I don't know why I can't take a compliment. I finish eating extremly fast.

Jace: "Wow you eat fast."

Me: "I um…. When do you want to go to the movie?"

Jace: "Want to go right now?"

I look at my phone and see it's 10:30A.M. "Isn't kind of early to go see a movie?"

Jace: "Let me check."

He gets out his phone and I'm assuming he's looking up movie times.

Jace "There's one at 11:30. Want to go?"

Me: "Alright."

We get up and throw our garbage away and head out of the cafeteria. Crap.

Me: "I have to go back to my dorm and grab my bus pass. It's in my pants from yesterday."

Jace smiles. "No need. I have a car. I will drive us."

Me: "You have a car?"

Jace: "Yes. But, if would feel more comfortable we can take the bus."

Me: "Your car is fine."

Jace: "Follow me."

We walk side by side to the parking lot. There's a lot of cars in this lot. We walk up to a really nice looking car. He presses a button on his keys and opens the door for me.

Me: "This is your car?"

Jace: "yep."

I climb in sink into the black leather seat. Jace walks around to the driver side and gets in. This car is only made for two people.

Me: "What kind of car is this?"

Jace "Is an Audi R8."

He starts to back out of the parking space and we're off to the movies.

Wow this car is an Audi it must have cost a fortune. I don't know much about cars but this has to be the smoothest ride I have ever been in. I don't feel the bumps in the street and I feel like we're flying. I look at the speedometer and Jace is driving fast. I think. I don't know the speed limits around here.

We don't say anything that whole way to the movie theatre, but I see Jace looking at me every so often. It makes me blush and smile. We arrive at the theatre and Jace opens the door for me.

Jace "Enjoy the ride?"

Me: "Very much."

He smiles and we walk up the the ticket booth.

Box office lady "Hello." She is totally checking out Jace.

Jace "Hey Two for Teenage mutant Ninja Turtles."

She looks at me and then turns her attention back to Jace. "That will be 15 dollars."

I reach for my wallet, but Jace has already given the lady his card. She looks at the name of the card and runs it. She hands him the tickets and his card back.

Box office lady "Here you go… and Jace I get off at five if you want to hang out."

Jace just grabs his card and our tickets. He seems to be ignoring the girl. He's open the door to the theatre for me and has out tickets to the greeter.

Greeter "You will be in theatre two to your right." He tears half of the ticket and gives the other half back to jace.

We walk in.

Jace: "Would you like anything?"

Me: "Sure."

We get into line and Jace keeps staring at me. "Is there something on my face."

Jace: "No. You're just so beautiful I can't stop staring."

I blush. "So how do you know the box office lady?"

Jace "I don't know her. I've never even seen her before."

Me: "Oh it just seemed like she knew you."

Jace: "Nope."

He seems annoyed, but it's our turn to order our food at the concession stand.

Jace "What would you like?"

Me "Some pretzel bites and a soda."

He looks to the concession guy and says "One order of pretzel bites and two sodas."

Concession guy "Do you want to make those large sodas for a dollar more?"

Jace "Sure."

Concession guy "What kind of sodas?"

Me: "Sprite."

Jace "Me too."

The concession guys gets us our sodas and my pretzel bites. Jace pays again. We walk into the auditorium and take our seats in the middle fourth row from the top. I get out my wallet and attempt to give Jace the money for my ticket and concession items.

Me: "Here you go."

Jace "No. It's fine. My treat."

Me "Here I don't feel right having you pay for my stuff."

Jace "No date of mine is going to pay for herself."

Me "We're on a date?"

Jace looks at me and winks "I sure hope so."

The lights in the auditorium start to go down and I'm thankful because I'm blushing. I can't believe I'm on a date. I thought we were just hanging out. I've never been on a date. Yet here I am sitting next to the hottest guy i've ever seen about to watch a movie.

The trailers start. Six trailers later the movie is finally starting.

I can't focus on the movie because I'm all giddy about being on my first date. I can't stop smiling. I keep sneaking peeks at Jace and he looks like he's enjoying the movie.

Two hours later the movie is over and we are walking out of the theatre. The parts of the movie I watched I really enjoyed.

Jace "How did you like the movie?"

Me: "I like it. How did you like the movie?"

Jace: "Best movie I ever saw because I got to watch it with you."

This makes me blush. We walk out to his car and he opens the door for me. I get in and Jace goes around to the driver side and gets in the car. We leave the theatre.

Jace: "I've been wanting to hanging out with you since you ran into me in the courtyard the first day of school."

Me "Really? Why?"

Jace: "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Gosh I feel like my cheeks are on fire from blushing so much. What do I say to that.

Me: "Thank you."

We drive back to campus and I'm starting to feel sad because our date is almost over. He parks the car and opens the door for me.

Jace: "Do you live on campus?"

Me: "yes"

Jace: "I will walk you to your dorm."

We start walking towards my dorm and I'm feeling a sense of dread. I don't want to leave Jace's company yet. Or I should say our date.

He walks me to the entrance of the dorms.

Jace: "This is where I leave you" He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. We are staring in each other's eyes and I want him to kiss me so bad, but he doesn't. "See you at my game Friday right."

Me "yeah I'll be there."

Jace: "I look forward to it. Bye Clary."

Me: "Bye Jace."

He turns and starts to walk away. Why didn't he kiss me. The attraction was there. I wanted it so bad. Did I do something wrong? I don't get it.

I go up to my dorm and go in my room. Isabelle is laying on her bed listening to music. I fall on my bed face first.

Isabelle "Is everything okay?"

I turn my head to look at Isabelle. "I just had a date with Jace."

Isabelle "What. You and Jace went on a date?"

"Yes"

Isabelle "WOW!" She basically screams it at me.

"Ugh"

Isabelle "I take it the date didn't go well."

"I thought it was great"

Isabelle "Then what's the problem?"

"He didn't kiss me."

Isabelle "You're sad because he didn't kiss you?"

"Yes. I mean I wanted it to happen it just didn't"

Isabelle "I wouldn't worry about. You're probably his first girlfriend."

"Really?"

Isabelle "I did tell you I thought he was gay remember."

"You're right."

I plug in my headphones and start listening to music. My phone goes off.

 _Jace: I had a great time today. Sorry we couldn't hang out longer, but I have to study. I can't wait to see you again._

I'm no longer sad because his text means that he enjoyed our short date as well.

 _Me: I can't wait to see you too._

 _Jace: Have a good night._

 _Me: Good night._

I look at my phone and see it's 8:13P.M. So, I take my headphones out and chat with Isabelle. I tell her about my date and she tells me how she apologized to Simon and they're fine again.

What a weekend. I'm exhausted, but happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning with a ridiculous smile on my face. My date with Jace was great. I didn't talk much because I'm shy, but maybe with time I will open up some more.

While walking to class I grab my phone and text Jace

 _Me: Good morning Jace._

 _Jace: Good Morning beautiful. What are you up to?_

 _Me: Going to class._

 _Jace: What time do you get out of class?_

 _Me: Noon._

 _Jace: I get out of class at two and I have practice afterwards._

I feel a little hurt because I really wanted to see Jace again.

 _Me: So, I won't see you today then?_

 _Jace: We can get dinner after practice. It usually gets out at seven._

 _Me: Okay. Sounds good. Where should I meet you?_

 _Jace: Meet my by my car._

 _Me: Alright see you tonight._

I'm excited I'm going to get to see Jace again. I hope today goes by fast. I arrive to my first class and take my seat next to Simon.

Simon "Morning Clary"

"Good Morning Simon"

Simon "You're in a good mood. I usually get the half sleepy/ half awake Clary."

We both laugh.

"I have another date with Jace tonight."

Simon "Oh. I see. So, you're date yesterday went good."

"Yes. We saw the ninja turtles movie."

Simon "I thought we were going to go see that."

"I didn't think you would mind if I went without you."

Simon "So, you won't mind if I take Isabelle to the movie then?"

"No not at all. It might give your lips a break."

We both laugh. Simon says "Good idea."

The teacher walks in and begins the lecture.

The rest of my classes go on as usual. I just sit and take notes and listen to the teacher talk. It's boring. Listening to powerpoints really bores me. After class I head back to my door. Isabelle is at gymnastics practice, so I will get some time to myself. I put my things on my bed and begin doing some research for my paper due in English on Friday. After a few minutes I grab my phone to text Jace.

 _Me: I can't wait till out date tonight._

I'm not expecting a text back since it's one and he's probably still in class. I'm shocked when I get a text back right away.

 _Jace: I'm looking forward to it._

 _Me: Shouldn't you be in class?_

 _Jace: I am. You're way more interesting than American History._

 _Me: Really? You don't want to know America's History?_

 _Jace: I know most of it already._

 _Me: What are you majoring?_

 _Jace: Business with a minor in Economics._

 _Me: Sounds boring._

 _Jace: It's what I know._

 _Me: Oh. What year are you in school?_

 _Jace: I'm a sophomore. What about you?_

 _Me: Freshman. First semester here._

 _Jace: Nice. I gotta go. It's time for practice see you in a few hours._

I'm so excited to hang out with Jace tonight that I'm having a really hard time focusing on this paper. So, I decide to start sketching instead. There's no way I can focus on my homework when I can't help but think about Jace.

A few hours pass and I see it's six o'clock. I should go watch Jace practice. Maybe I can see, or tell what position he plays. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I brush my hair and just wear what I've been wearing today. A pair of jeans and a white tank top. I put on my white flats, grab my bag and I'm down to the field.

I'm surprised by how many girls are here to watch the team practice. They are all talking to one another when one girl who looks amazing talks to me. She's wearing a mini skirt with a very tight top that shows her cleavage. She has on a ton of makeup and nice curls in her hair. Her heels make her taller than she probably is. I would guess they're a good four inches high. All of the girls in the group are dressed similar to her.

I feel really underdressed next to all of these girls.

Girl "Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Clary."

Girl "Why are you here?"

"Just here to watch practice."

Girl "Keep your eyes off of the entire offensive line. They're all taken by one of us and the quarterback is mine. Got it?" She's talking down to me and I find it kind of intimidating.

"Sure. No problem."

I stand off away from the group, so I can watch practice. Damn I can't tell which player is Jace because of the helmets. So, much for figuring out what position Jace plays. I watch the team run a few drills and then the coach blows the whistle and they start exiting the field. The team jogs out of the gate where all the girls are and they are cheering and screaming as they leave the field. Once the players are all off the field the girls walk off in the direction of the locker room next to the football field.

I look at my phone and see it's almost seven, so I head to the parking lot where Jace parked his car last time. I get to his car and wait on the curb near his car.

Then out of the corner of my eyes I see the girl and a few of her friends walking out to the parking lot.

Girl "What are you doing near my boyfriends car?"

What the hell Jace has a girlfriend. I can't tell her I'm waiting for him.

"Just waiting for my ride." It was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

One of the other girls in the group "Ana he's not your boyfriend."

Ana "He will be he just doesn't know it yet."

I smile knowing that Jace isn't her boyfriend. Thank goodness

Ana "I'm the hottest girl in this school and he's the best looking guy. He will be with me. Just wait and see. Then it hits me.

"Jace is the quarterback."

The girls in the group all laugh.

Ana "Jace is the star quarterback. He's only a sophomore and is the starting quarterback. Every girl in this school wants to be with Jace."

"Oh i see." I feel a pang of disappointment. If he could have anyone in this school why would he want to be with me? I mean look at me I'm plain compared to this girls.

Ana "We have to get going. Maybe we'll see you around Clary."

"Maybe."

The girls walk off. I'm still sitting on the curb waiting for Jace. Why would Jace want to go on a date with me when he can have one of those girls. They're obviously better looking than me.

I hear someone walking up behind me and it's Jace. I put a smile on when I see him. He smiles at me.

Jace "Ready for our date?"

I was until a few minutes ago "Yeah."

Jace "Let's go."

We go to his car and he opens the door for me. He throws his stuff in the trunk and gets into the driver seat. We leave the parking lot. I look at Jace and his hair is wet. He must of just taken a shower because he's cologne smells intoxicating. I just want to be closer to him, but I know now there's no way he could be interested in me.

We stay silent the ride there. It's a quick drive maybe five minutes.

Jace "I figured since it's getting late and we both have class early we can get some pizza."

Me "I love pizza"

Jace "Me too."

We walk into the pizza parlor and go up to the counter. We order two drinks and a half cheese and half pepperoni pizza. After Jace pays for our order and they give us number 28. We take a seat in a booth near the corner of the parlor. It's quiet it in here and is very empty. It must be because it's Monday. We sit across from each other.

Jace "You're very quiet. Is something wrong?"

I'm just going to ask "Is Ana your girlfriend?"

Jace "No. Why would you ask me that?"

I look down at my fingers. "I went to your practice today and she said you were her boyfriend."

Jace grabs my chin with his finger, so I'm forced to look up at him. "You're the only girl I want to be my girlfriend."

I'm in shock did I just hear him correctly. "You want plain me to be your girlfriend? You don't even know me."

Jace "Yes you Clary. There's nothing plain about you. I've been attracted to you since you bumped into me the first day of class. You know this already."

I can't believe it.

Jace "So, Clary will you be my girlfriend? I want to spend all my free time getting to know you."

I answer him in almost a whisper "Yes."

Jace "I can't hear what you said."

"Yes I will be your girlfriend."

The worker yells out number 28. So, Jace get up and gets our pizza. He brings the pizza and two plates. I catch a whiff of the pizza and it smells so good. My stomach growls.

Jace "Hungry?"

"Very"

Jace "Did you eat today?"

I think for a second and I didn't eat today. "No. I didn't"

Jace "Well let me give you a slice of pizza."

He grabs a slice of cheese pizza and puts it on a plate for me. He then grabs a slice of pepperoni for himself.

"This is really good."

Jace "I've been told by Alec it's the best in this city."

"It's the best I've ever had."

Jace and exchange a smile a continue eating our pizza.

Jace "Are you from San Francisco?"

"I'm from Stockton. It's about a hour and half away from here."

Jace "Never heard of it."

"Are you from here?"

Jace "Yes."

"Oh cool. You can show me the city sometime. I've only been to Pier 39 so far."

Jace "I would love to."

We finish eating and exit the pizza parlor. We walk back to Jace's car and head back to campus. Jace parks in the parking lot like normal. He opens the door for and put hand in mine. I feel a spark of electricity shot thru me and I look up at Jace. He must of felt it to. We lace our fingers together and walk back to my dorm. He walks me up to my dorm room this time.

"I had fun tonight Jace. Thank you for the pizza."

Jace "Thank you for saying yes to being my girlfriend."

He tucks a loose strand of my hair behind me again and he moves closer to me. Here it is he's going to kiss me, but instead he pulls me in for a hug. What the heck. Why didn't he want to kiss me again.

Jace "Good night Clary."

"Good night."

I open the dorm to my dorm room and close it. I stand behind the door processing what happened. I just want him to kiss me. The hell with this. Before I know I'm running down the stairs in my dorm to meet up with Jace. I'm in a full sprint when I catch up to him.

"Jace!"

He turns around and looks surprised to see me. I don't say anything. I catch up to him and crash my lips to his. It's a short kiss, but full of passion. Jace wraps his arms around my hips and holds me in place in front of him. We break apart and were staring into each other's eyes. He lowers his head as if asking for permission to kiss me again and I tilt my head up and our lips meet again. We share a few soft kisses. It's the best and only kisses I've ever had. I pull back "Good night Jace."

He looks at me and smiles and gives me a kiss of my cheek. "Good night Clary."

I walk back to my dorm with a huge smile on my face. I can't believe I ran after Jace, but it was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 ***Thank You For the Reviews and Following This Story***

 ***I Appreciate it***

This week has gone by so fast. I finished my English paper really late last night. I haven't seen Jace all week. We've been texting each other here and there, but he's been busy with practice and I've been studying and working on my English paper. My classes are over the week and I head to the cafeteria for lunch. Isabelle's gymnastics practice is canceled today, so she's going to join Simon and I for lunch.

I arrive in the cafeteria and this place is packed. I grab a salad and a bottle of water and sit down at the only empty table left in the cafeteria. I pull out my phone and decide to text Jace.

 _Me: Good luck at your game tonight._

 _Jace: Thanks are you still coming to my game tonight?_

 _Me: Yes. I'm going with Isabelle and Simon._

 _Jace: Cool. I will play my best._

 _Me: You better now that I know you're the quarterback._

 _Jace: Who told you?_

 _Me: That Ana girl when I went to your practice._

 _Jace: I see. Are you coming to the party after the game?_

 _Me: What party?_

 _Jace: My fraternity is throwing a party after the game tonight._

 _Me: Sure._

 _Jace: See you tonight._

Isabelle sits down at the table.

Isabelle "Hey Clary."

"Hey."

Isabelle "Where's Simon?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he got out of class late."

Isabelle "Maybe."

"I have something to tell you that I've been hiding from you."

Isabelle "What have you been keeping from me? Does it have to do with Simon because if it doesn't I don't want to know."

"No. It doesn't have to do with Simon at all. I need to tell you something about Jace."

Isabelle "What is it? My brother tells me that Jace has been smiling and daydreaming all week."

I laugh a little. "Jace asked me to be his girlfriend."

Simon walks up to the table.

Simon "Hey"

He leans down and kisses Isabelle's cheek. She still has a look of shock on her face. Simon waves his hand in front of Isabelle's face. "Earth to Isabelle."

She snaps out of it. "When did this happen?"

"Monday."

Simon "What happened on Monday?"

Isabelle "Jace asked Clary to be his girlfriend."

Simon "What did you say?"

"Yes."

Isabelle has this ridiculous smile on her face. "So, you're the girl that finally caught Jace's eye."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Isabelle "I know you're new around here, but Jace is the quarterback of this football team. He's an honor student and on the Dean's list. He comes from money and every girl in this school wants to be with him."

My mouth falls open. I didn't know all of this about Jace. I Mean I knew he was hot and was the quarterback, but I didn't think that much into it. I just feel this sudden dread and I need to get out of here.

"I gotta go. I will see you guys at the game later." I leave is such a hurry I don't know if they said anything as I left. I'm walking back to my dorm at a very quick pace. I'm staring at the ground as I walk. How could I be so stupid. He's probably using me for something. Why I didn't I realize it before. His fancy car should of been a sign for me to run. Just then I bump into someone. I look up and of course it's Jace I start to cry.

Jace: "What's wrong?" He pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me. I cry into his shoulder. I feel so comfortable this close to him. After a few minutes Jace pulls me back a little and I look up at him. He's looking down at me with such worry in his eyes. "Clary what's wrong?"

"Is it true?"

Jace "Is what true?"

"You have money and every girl in this school wants to be your girlfriend."

Jace "Yes I have money. As far as every girl in this school wanting to be my girlfriend I have no clue. I only have eyes for you."

For some reason this makes me cry even more. He wipes the tears that are on my face away with his fingers. When I stop crying again Jace leans down and gives me a quick kiss on my lips.

Jace: "Come here." He grabs my hand and leads me behind a building. There's no one back here. He leans up against the wall and pulls me close to him. His hand rest on my hips and he's staring into my eyes.

"Why me? If you could have anyone in this school why me?"

Jace "I've been attracted to you since I meet you. Since our first date I just wanted to know everything about you. You're the only girl I've ever cared about. I've been a happier person since we went on our first date. Then when you came running after me after our second date I knew I made the right decision in asking you to be my girlfriend. I knew that you wanted to be with me for me. You didn't care about all the addons that come with me."

"Addons?"

Jace: "Football star, Dean list, come from money, I have my own business."

"You have your own business?"

Jace: "Yes. My father and I own it."

"What is it?"

Jace: "Someday I will tell you, but for now I really just want to kiss you because I have to leave soon for my game. I'm already late."

I feel a sense of calm and relief knowing that Jace isn't using me. How could I have thought about Jace. "Am I worth being late for?"

Jace: "Always for being late for."

He leans down and gives me a few quick pecks on my lip.

Jace: "I have to go."

He leans down to give me one more kiss, but I deepen it. I become brave and lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and he opens his mouth. Our tongues gently massage one another. I run my hands up his chest. Holy shit does he have muscles. I wonder what he looks like without his shirt on. Geez Jace can kiss. I run my hands up to his hair and pull him even closer to me. He breaks away and we are both breathing heavily.

"Wow"

Jace "Wow."

We kiss a few more times and Jace lets me go. "I have to go Clary. I will see you after the game tonight."

"Bye Jace. Good Luck tonight. I will be watching." With that he walks away. I stand there and watch him walk away. How in the hell did I get so lucky? Jace is hot, sexy, smart, rich, star football player. Every girls dream and he's all mine. Damn this feels good. I head back to the dorm and see Isabelle is in the room.

"Hey."

Isabelle "Hey to you too. Why did you leave so quickly at lunch?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

Isabelle rolls her eyes "Are you going to the party tonight after the game? Simon and I are going."

"Yeah. I told Jace I would see him there."

Isabelle: "So you and Jace huh."

"Yep." I go to my closet and look for something to wear to the game and party tonight. I pull out a black mini skirt and blue v-neck sleeveless shirt. This will do.

Isabelle "Are you wearing that?"

"Yes."

Isabelle "I think Jace will go crazy with how short your skirt is."

"Huh? What do you know about Jace?"

Isabelle "I know guys. With that skirt and your legs. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

I smile and head to bathroom to change. I come back to room and Isabelle is waiting there.

Isabelle "Let me do your hair and makeup."

She looks like she really wants to do it, so I figure why not. She puts my hair half up and half down. She takes out a curling iron and curls my hair. She puts on a little bit of makeup because she knows how much I hate it. She hands me a pair of her heels and tells me to look in the mirror. I look in the mirror and I barely recognize myself. Holy shit I look hot.

"Thanks Isabelle."

Isabelle "No problem. Simon just texted me. He's the hallway. Ready to go?"

"Yep let's go."

We walk out to the hallway and Simon's jaw has dropped. I figured he was staring at Isabelle in her mini dress, but no he's staring at me.

Simon "Clary you look different. In a good way."

"Isabelle did my hair and makeup."

He looks at Isabelle "You look beautiful" He gives her a quick kiss.

Simon "Shall we go ladies?"

"Yes"

I walk down the field on Simon's left side with my arm tucked under his and Isabelle on the right side doing the same thing.

Isabelle "Well aren't you lucky to have two beautiful women hanging on you tonight."

Simon laughs "You have no idea."

We all laugh and walk down to the football field. It's almost game time. We get to the ticket window and Isabelle gets us our tickets.

Isabelle "I had Alec get us family passes tonight. We will be sitting on the fifty yard line front row."

"That's so cool"

Isabelle "It will be like were on the field but not."

I smile knowing that I'm going to be close to Jace while he plays. When we walk down to our seats I see the group of girls who were watching football practice the other day.

Ana "Clary is it?"

"Yeah."

Ana "What are you doing here? How do you get tickets to sit in this section."

Isabelle speaks before I can "She's with me. Alec is my brother."

Ana "Don't get in my way of seeing Jace."

Isabelle is about to say something, but I just look at her and she doesn't say anything. We sit in the front room and Simon looks at me confused.

Simon "How do the mean girls back there now you?"

I giggle. "I went to watch Jace practice the other day and the one who was talking thinks that she's in some kind of relationship with Jace."

Simon "Well she's going to be shocked when you're at the party with Jace and not her."

"Yep. I think not telling her will make the big reveal that I'm Jace's girlfriend funnier to me. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

We all laugh and the music starts on the field. The players coming running out of the locker room and Jace is the first to run out with his teammates following behind him. They start to stretch and run around on the field.

Ana is sitting two rows behind us and I can hear talking to her friends. "Do you see Jace keeps looking up here at me." They all giggle and I can't hear what else they're saying. It's getting really loud in here with the band playing and the fans screaming. They do the coin toss on the field and I notice Jace a capital "C" on his jersey.

"Isabelle what does the C stand for on Jace's jersey?"

Isabelle "It stand for captain. He's the captain of the football team."

Damn I didn't think he could get any hotter, but yet here he is suited up in his football uniform and he looks good.

They go to bench and form a huddle. Jace looks up and sees me. He gives that sexy wink of his and looks down at whoever is talking to the team. I blush.

Ana "Did you ladies see that. He totally winked at me."

We all heard and started laughing. The team takes the field and the game begins. Our team is down at halftime 10-3. As the team is leaving the field Jace runs straight towards me.

Jace "Hello beautiful."

"Hey."

Is coach is calling for him to go to the locker room with the rest of the team.

Jace "Can I get a kiss? It's all I can think about."

Damn in front of all these people. Holy shit. But, if that's what Jace wants. I lean down over the railing and he stand on his tippy toes and we have a brief kiss.

Jace "Thanks" He smiles and runs off the field.

I turn around and feel like everyone is staring at me. Holy shit.

Simon "Everyone is staring at you."

I whisper "I know" and I turn back around facing the field.

I keep hearing people whispering behind me and I just zone out. I have no clue when the teams came back out or how much of the game I missed because I was zoned out. Everyone in this stadium knows that Jace and I kissed. Eventually the game ends and we win 20-21. I'm feel like I need to run out of here to get away from these people even though no one has said anything to me.

"Let's go guys."

Isabelle "Clary we are in the family section. We wait here for the players to come out."

I just want to get out of here "So we can't leave?"

Isabelle "You can, but it's tradition to wait for the players to come to us."

Damn Isabelle seems very adamant on staying here to wait for the team. We stand up and Isabelle is talking to some of the people behind us. Simon is listening to whatever they're talking about. I move over so I'm standing on the stairs to exit the stadium. I turn and face the field and just wait to see Jace come out so we can leave.

Ana "Hey redhead. What the hell was that?"

Oh geez not now. "What?" I'm not in the mood right now.

Ana "Why did you kiss my boyfriend. You hoe!"

"First of all he's my boyfriend not yours. Second of all in case you couldn't see he ran over to me."

Ana "Whatever you're delusional. Stay away from my man. You got it."

Just when I was about to say something back I feel arms wrap around my waist and a familiar kiss on my cheek.

Jace: "Is there a problem here Ana?"

Ana: "What the hell are you doing with her?"

Jace "She is my girlfriend." He spins me around and gives me a long passionate kiss on my lips.

I turn around to see Ana's horrified look. I look around and see everyone is staring again. I turn back around to face Jace and whisper "Can we go now?"

Jace: "Yes of course. Let's go."

We walk out of the stadium and towards his frat house.


	7. Chapter 7

We get to the party and there's so many people here already. We walk into the house and people are high fiving Jace and congratulating him on win. Isabelle puts her arm in mine and pulls me away from Jace. When I let go of his hand he looks and sees Isabelle is pulling me away. He smiles and I wave bye to him. She pulls me to the kitchen and gives me a red dixie cup with beer in it.

Isabelle "So you and Jace."

"I've told you I'm his girlfriend."

Isabelle "I know but he made his claim on you in front of the entire in school. He must really like you."

I just shrug my shoulders. "Maybe."

We both laugh. I look towards Jace and I admire him smiling and laughing with the people at the party. They seem like they could be his friends. He sees me and he makes his way towards me. He comes up to me and leans down and whispers in my ear "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." He gives me a kiss on my cheek.

Isabelle pulls me towards her and says "We are going to dance now." Jace puts his hands up as if he was being held up and gunpoint by the police "I'm not stopping her." I look back at him and hand him my drink that was in my hand and let Isabelle draps me to the dance floor.

We dance with each other for awhile. We jump around and are completely carefree. Simon comes over and starts dancing with Isabelle. He's standing behind her with arms wrapped around waist and she's grinding on him.

I lean into Isabelle because the music is sound loud "I'm going to go get a drink." She nods at me and I turn and head for the kitchen. When I get there it's very packed in here. I'm having a hard time squeezing between people to get to a drink. I finally get to keg and pump out some beer. I'm standing drinking my beer when someone pushes me from behind. I turn around and it's Ana/

Ana "What the fuck do you think you're doing with Jace."

"Excuse me."

Ana "How dare you even come to this party."

"Look. I don't know what the hell your problem is back, but back off."

She steps closer to me and I can smell the alcohol on her breathe. "Why are you going to make me?"

I turn to walk away, but she pushes me and I fall on the ground. That's it I've had enough. I turn around and push her back. She hits her back off the counter. "You little redheaded bitch." She balls her hand in a fist and shocks me right in the eye. I stumble back a bit and I a throw a punch and make contact with her nose. It's start bleeding almost instantly. She grabs my hair and kicks me in the stomach. I kick her in the shine and she screams in pain. At this point I realize people in the kitchen have made a circle and were yelling "fight." I pull her by her hair and kick her a few times in the legs. She loses balance and falls to the ground. I don't know what comes over me but I bend over her and slap across the face. "I'm not going to tell you again. Leave me the hell alone. Jace is my boyfriend." Just then I feel arms wrap around my waist. I try to get them off me because I'm not done letting my anger out on Ana. Then I hear his voice "Clary calm down."

"Get off of me."

Jace "Are you going to calm down."

"Just let me go."

Jace "Alright. Just calm down please."

Jace let's me go and I run for the door. I've never been in a fight before, but man did that feel good. She deserved it. Why wouldn't she just leave me the hell alone. Jace asked me to be his girlfriend not the other way around. Jace comes outside and stands next to me. I don't know why but I'm mad at him. Why didn't he warn me about his Ana. We're like a couple or something.

Jace "Are you okay?"

"What the hell Jace."

Jace "What did I do?"

"What the hell is up with you and Ana that she attacked me like that?"

Jace "Nothing. Well I mean I knew that she liked me. Everyone in this school knows it, but I never wanted anything to do with her. Honest. She just thinks that she can claim me like I'm so short of property."

"I need some air. Can you leave me alone please."

Jace "Why?"

"I've never been in a fight before and here I am in a new relationship with you and I get into a fight."

Jace "I don't know what to say. I don't know why Ana is acting that way. The only person at this party I care about is you."

I've finally calmed down a little bit and look at Jace.

Jace "Clary your eye is swelling."

"Really"

He shakes his head yes. "Come with me." He grabs my hand and takes me upstairs. He opens the door to his room. I look around and everything is very clean. There's no pictures on the walls or anything. There's his bed, a desk with a laptop and his dresser.

Jace "Have a seat I will be right back. I'm going to get you some ice."

He goes back out into the hallway and closes the door. I sit down at his computer chair and pull out my phone. The music is so loud I can hear up here with the door closed. I really want to talk to my mom. I haven't talked to her in awhile. I look at the time and see it's ten o'clock. My mom usually stays up late. I dial her number and it's ringing.

"Clary?" When I hear her voice it's me how much I miss her.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey. Is everything okay?"

"Can you come pick me up tomorrow, so I can come home for the weekend."

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Can I tell you tomorrow."

"Of coarse."

"What time will you be here?"

"Luke and I can pick you up at eleven. Is that okay."

"That's perfect mom. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Clary."

"Good night mom."

As soon as I hang up Jace is coming in the door. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"No. I was talking to my mom. She's going to pick me up tomorrow, so I can go home and spend some time with her."

Jace "I see."

He hands me a bag full of ice and I put in on my eye.

Jace "So, you're going to Stockton this weekend?"

"Yes." Jace looks very sad all of the sudden. "Why do you look sad?"

Jace "Well I'm going to be leaving Monday morning for the week. We have an away game at the University of Pennsylvania."

"Wow you're going all the way to East Coast for a football game?"

Jace "Yes. It's going to be a long bus ride."

"You guys don't fly like they do in the NFL."

Jace laughs "No we're just college football. It's popular but nowhere near as popular and NFL football."

"Oh that sucks."

Jace shrugs his shoulders "It's not too bad because Alec will be with me and we usually watch movies and joke around on our bus trips."

"So when will you be back?"

Jace "Not till next Sunday."

"Wow. You will be gone for a whole week."

He just nods his head yes.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jace "Sure."

I let out a deep breather "Why me?"

Jace "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Why me? You can have any girls in this school. Well at least that's what Isabelle tells me. I'm not as pretty as most girls on this campus. I mean look at you and look at me. You're in-shape and have great hair, you're hot as hell and I'm just plain old me."

Jace gets up and walks towards me. He leans down and i'm looking up into his eyes. "So, you think I'm hot as hell."

I blush "That's what you got out of everything I said."

Jace "I'm with you because you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I love how you didn't know anything about me and just wanted to get to know me for me. You're not with me because I have money, or I'm the quarterback of the football team. Those things seems to have no affect on you. You're beautiful Clary and I'm lucky to get to call you my girlfriend." He searches my eyes for a response, but instead I grab his shirt in my fist and pull him down to me. I bring my lips to his and kiss him. He deepens the kiss and I glide my tongue along his lower lip. He opens and our tongues and messaging each other. He breaks away and starts kissing my necks. He grabs my hands and pulls me so I'm standing up. I drop my ice pack on the floor.c

Jace whispers in my ear "Dance with me." I nod my head in a yes motion and he pulls me close. We're facing each other and his hands are on my hips and put my arms behind his neck. We start swaying and moving to music. We give each other kisses here and there. I turn around so my back is facing his chest. He still has his hands on my hips and I start to move. My back is pressed on his chest and I start grinning on his manhood that I can feel through his pants. I can't believe that I'm turning Jace on. Jace kisses my neck and collarbone while I'm dancing. He spins me back around so I'm facing him and kisses me hard. His hands are moving from my hips to my back. I run my fingers thru his soft blonde hair. His hands slide down my legs and pulls them up. My legs wrap around his waist. He makeout like this for awhile before he carries me over to the bed and lays me down on my back. He climbs on top of me and our kissing continues.

"JACE ARE YOU IN HERE?"

Jace pulls back and puts his finger to my lips. "Sshhh"

Someone knocks again. "Come on man I know you're in there." Jace gets up and walks towards the door. I pull my skirt down it must have rode up during our makeout session.

Jace opens the door "What Alec."

Alec looks pass Jace and sees me sitting on the bed "Come on man. We gotta celebrate with the team.'

Jace "I'm good here."

"I can see that. What happened to her eye?"

Jace "Her and Ana got into a fight downstairs."

"WOW. Come on man the team is waiting for you."

Jace "Alright give me a minute."

"Alright but hurry up."

Jace closes the door and walks back to me. He stands between my legs and starts kissing me again. I slide my hands up his side and stand up. He explores my bad with his hands. I pull back. "Isn't there somewhere you need to be?"

Jace "Yes, but I want to be right here with you. I'm not going to see you for a week." He starts kissing me again. His hand slides under my shirt and I freeze. I pull back. "I think we should go back to the party."

He lets out a long breathe "Is that what you want to do?"

My whole body is screaming at me no. I want to stay here and explore your body, but I can't. I've never had sex before and I don't want tonight especially after getting into a fight earlier. But, damn he's so sexy and he wants me. I should just give in. "Yes. Let's go back to the party."

Jace "Alright let's go." He grabs my hand in his and we walk out of his room.

We walk back down the stairs and the entire football team is clapping and screaming. "Way to go Jace." I turn bright red. Nothing happened but I'm embarrassed. They start high-fiving him. He let's go of my hand as the team pulls him in for bro-hugs. I sneak by and run out the door. I run all the way back to the dorms. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Everyone just standing around staring and cheering like that. What do they think happened. Then it hits me. Everyone thinks I had sex with Jace. OMG. I'm never showing my face at one of those parties again. I'm a simple person who has always blended in and has never had attention drawn to me. This is very overwhelming for me. I just want to go to sleep and talk to my mom tomorrow. I pull out my phone and text Isabelle.

 _Isabelle "Hey I'm back at the dorms. Good night."_

Then my phone goes off.

 _Jace: Where did you go?_

 _Me: I went back to my dorm. Good night Jace._

 _Jace: Are you serious?_

 _Me: Yes. I'm back at my door._

 _Jace: Did I do something?_

YES! I was just blending in. I just wanted to come to school here and hang out with Simon and take Art classes. Then you come along.

 _Me: I'm just tired. Good night. I will see you when you get back._

 _Jace: Good night beautiful._

I smile and change into my pajamas. What a day. I climb in bed and pull my covers up. It doesn't take long for me to go to sleep. I'm exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Sorry I haven't edited my chapters. I just finish them and post them. I will work on improving this. Sorry again. On a happier note thanks for the reviews! Also like I said in the story summary this is going to be a long story that will develop into a M rating. So, if you like this story follow it.**

*Ring*Ring*Ring*

Augh what time is it. I grab my phone and see my mom is calling.

"Hello"

Mom "Good morning Honey."

"Morning"

Mom "We are on our way. We will be there in about about a hour, or so."

"Okay mom. See you soon."

I get out of bed and stretch. I feel stiff. I go to the closet and grab some clothes and go to the bathroom. I'm about to get in the shower when I catch a glimpse of my eye. I turn and face the mirror and my eye is swollen. I can still see out of it but my upper and lower eyelid is swollen and purple. It's bruised. I touch and holy shit does it hurt. I get into the shower and let the warm water hit my face. It sooths the pain from me touching it. I get out of the shower and put on my black skinny jeans and white t-shirt. I throw my hair in a bun and go back to my room. Isabelle is still asleep. I grab my suitcase from under my bed and pack an overnight bag to stay at my mom's house tonight. I plop down on my bed and get out my sketch pad. I start sketching and just relax.

I hear my phone buzzing and see my mom is calling.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie. We are here."

"Where are you?"

"I'm by the football field. Luke and I realized we have no idea where your dorms actually are."

I laugh a little. "I will be there in about ten minutes. It's a little bit of walk for me."

"Alright. See you soon."

I text Izzy and Simon that I will be at my mom's house tonight and will see them tomorrow. I didn't want to worry about where I've gone. I grab my overnight bag and stuff my sketchbook in it and head out.

I see my mom and luke standing next to the car looking around. Luke sees me walking towards them and says something to my mom while pointing in my direction. My parents are smiling and run towards them. I give my mom a hug first then my dad.

"I'm so happy to see you guys."

"We're happy to see you too."

Luke grabs my bag and puts it in the truck. We get into the car. I sit in the backseat and Luke starts driving.

Mom "The smell of the ocean is incredible."

"It truly is. I love living so close to the ocean."

Mom "Are you hungry. Want to go get lunch?"

"Yes Please. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten yet today."

Mom "Luke let's go to Texas Roadhouse in Tracy."

Luke "Alright."

My mom and Luke are having a conversation about something, but I tuned them out and just look out the window and try to process everything going on in my life. I just need some time to think. My life has changed so much since I started college. I'm living on my own. Going to football games and parties. I've never been into parties, but that changed once I meet Izzy. She brings me out of my shell. I've gone my whole life with just being close to my parents and Simon and then out of nowhere here comes Jace. I never thought I would be in a relationship.

When I was in junior high school I was made fun of a lot because I was flatted chested. My mom told me that I was going to be a late bloomer. Which was true. My boobs didn't start to develop until my freshman year of high school. But, by then none of the boys in school looked twice at me. The damage was done I've never thought of myself as pretty, or really had any self confidence in my looks. I just never got over all the name calling and being asked if I was a boy throughout middle school. Maybe this is why I can't believe Jace wants to be with me. Plain and simple me.

Mom "Clary…..Earth to Clary….."

"What?"

Mom "Are you okay? You haven't said anything to us the whole ride."

"Yeah. Sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

Mom "Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe over dinner."

Mom "Sure. We are almost there."

We continue driving and mind goes back to Jace. Why can't I get him out of my mind. I just don't understand how I could like someone so much. These feelings are so foreign to me. I need to talk to my mom about them. She will know what to do I hope.

We arrive at the restaurant and walk in. The hostess greets us and we sit at a table near the window. Luke loves this place because he gets to eat peanuts and throw the shell on the ground. You literally walk on peanut shells in this restaurant. Luke and I had a contest once to see who can eat the most peanuts possible. Luke ate more than me and I got a stomach ache. By the time the food came all I wanted to do was go home and sleep to help ease my upset stomach. The waitress comes and takes our order.

Luke "What's going on Clary?"

"It's something I want to talk to mom about."

Luke "I understand."

Luke has always understood that I feel more comfortable talking to my mom about certain topics and Luke has never pushed the issue. If I tell him I want to talk to my mom he just seems to understand that it's something I need to talk to her about.

Mom "So how's school?"

"It's great. I have Simon in three of my classes and my roommate is in three of them as well."

Mom "Who is your roommate?"

"Her name is Isabelle. She's a very outgoing person. She likes to go to sporting events. She's a gymnast and she has a brother on the football team."

Mom "Her brother is on the football team at the same college you two attend?"

"Yes. I've been to a couple of football games with her and Simon."

Luke "We should go to a game together. I miss watching football with you Clary."

"Of course dad. I will find out from Izzy when the next home game is and you should come up and we can attend together."

Luke "Sounds like a plan."

The waitress brings us our food and we begin eating. During football season Luke and I watch every game together. We are huge Pittsburgh Steelers fan. Luke was born and raised in Pennsylvania and moved to California when he was 19. He meet my mom shortly after that. She was working at a coffee shop and Luke was a regular there. One day he finally got the courage to ask her on a date and it's been history since. Luke and my mom married when I was two years old. I've never meet my birth father, so Luke is my father to me. I don't know why but I've always had a hard time calling him dad. Growing up Luke was always just Luke, so I never actually called him dad to his face, but I consider him my dad.

My mom never told me when my biological father left her. She doesn't talk about him at all. I don't get it. I've recently turned 18 and I want to ask my mom about him, but she always seems sad the one time I did bring it up. She zoned out and Luke had to keep talking to her to bring her back from wherever she zoned out from.

The waitress returns and asks us if we would like dessert and we all decline no. We are all full from our entrees. We pay the bill and head out of restaurant. We get back in the car and head home.

When we finally get home I feel safe and comfortable here. It's familiar to me and I enjoy being here. We live upstairs in a two bedroom apartment. It's small but it works for us. My mom works at a retail store and Luke works at a gas station. We've never had much when I growing up, but I grew up with everything I've ever wanted or needed. My parents always found a way to get it for me. I never asked for much or a lot, but they always found ways to keep me happy.

I go into my room and everything is exactly how I left it. I feel relieved that I can come home and be in my old room. My mother comes in my room.

Mom "Do you want to talk now?"

"Yes." She sits down on my bed next to me.

Mom "What's going on?"

"I meet a guy at school."

Mom "Like a Simon kind of guy or a guy you have feelings for?"

"Like a guy that I really like….. And he likes me too."

Mom "I see. So, what's wrong then?"

I sigh "Well he's the most popular guy in school. He's the quarterback of the football team. Izzy tells me that every girl in this cool wants to be with him because he also comes from a family with money."

Mom "Why does that matter?"

"Why does what matter?"

Mom "All of the add-ons you just told me about Jace. What does that have to do with who Jace is."

"I'm not following mom."

Mom "Sweetheart…..Who is Jace? Who is he as a person? What does he like to do? What does he plan to do after college?"

"I'm not sure mom."

Mom "It's because you're too focused on the add-ons and not seeing Jace for the person he may or may not be. You're focusing on how everyone else sees him. You need to focus on how you see him. Get to know him. Not the add-ons."

"I never looked at in that way. Mom he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. He also kissed me in front of the entire school at one of the football games."

Mom "wow. Seems like he likes you to me."

"I know mom he's told me, but I just feel like I'm good enough for him."

Mom "Why?"

"He has money and no offense we're poor. He's popular. He's on the football team. I'm just plain Clary from Stockton. No money, one friend and no athletic skills."

Mom "Oh honey. You're beautiful. You're an artist. You can draw anything. You may only have one friend, but he's someone you can trust with your life. That way more important than being popular. Money comes and goes. If you're not happy without money then you're truly not a happy person."

"Thank mom for talking to me about this."

Mom "No problem honey. Take my advice get to know him."

"I will."

She leans in to give me a huge and her long sleeve on her arm rides up a little bit. "You have a tattoo?"

My mom has a panicked look on her face. "Mom. When did you get a tattoo? Let me see it.?

Mom "Not now." She quickly rolls her sleeve down. "It's been a long day. I'm going to go take a nap. Luke is BBQing tonight, so we will talk some more then.

"Alright mom."

Mom "I'm so glad you're home we've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

That was strange why did my mom freak about her tattoo. I don't get it. That's so unusual of her. I don't think I've ever seen her panic before. She's always been calm and goes with the flow. Maybe she's just had a long day. I pull out my phone and see that I have text from Jace.

 _Jace: good morning beautiful._

 _Jace: Are you okay? You left quickly last night._

 _Jace: Please text me Clary. I'm getting worried._

 _Jace: Are you back in Stockton? I miss you._

 _Jace: Are you avoiding me?_

 _Jace: Please text me._

I've been so excited to be back home with my parents that I haven't looked at my phone all day. I see that it's three in the afternoon.

 _Me: Good afternoon. Don't worry I'm safe and In stockton._

 _Jace: Why did you leave so fast last night?_

 _Me: I just needed some air._

 _Jace: Needed some air away from me?_

 _Me: Can we talk when I come back?_

 _Jace: I told you I'm going away this week for a football game.  
Me: This is not something I want to talk about thru text messages. _

_Jace: Do you want to break up? What did I do?_

 _Me: NO! I just want to talk to you in person. You didn't do anything. Please stop worrying._

 _Jace: Alright. I will try. When are you coming back tomorrow? Maybe I can see you before we leave for the game._

 _Me: I'm not sure. I will text you later._

I wait a few minutes but Jace doesn't text me back. I pull out my sketchbook and begin sketching again. Time just seems to slip away from when Luke comes in my room "Dinner is ready."

"Alright I will be right there."

I look down at my sketchbook and I sketch an image of Jace. He's in his football uniform. He looks good. I think I got all of the details drawn I remember about him.

Luke yells "Clary come eat. The food is getting cold."

I put my sketchbook down and head out to table to eat. Luke made Carne Asada and chicken wings. I grab a wing and piece of Asada and start eating. It is delicious. Luke really knows how to BBQ.

Mom "I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

My mom looks at Luke and he just nods at her. "Well I've been hiding something from you and I think you should know about your biological father."

"Why?"

Mom "Well it has to do with the tattoo you saw."

"Alright. I'm listening."

Mom "Well your father…..we broke up before I was pregnant with you. As far as I know he doesn't even know I was pregnant, or that you exist."

"What?"

Mom "Let me finish…. Your father and I were very much love throughout high school and wanted to get married as soon as we had enough money, but that changed after we turned 18. Your father started seeing things."

"What do you mean seeing things?"

Mom "Please let me finish. He claimed he could see ghost, vampires, demons, basically anything that goes bump in the night."

I let out a small chuckle and my mother continues her story.

Mom "One night he put something in my drink at our friends party. I passed out and woke up with this tattoo on my arm. He said no one can see it unless they're something he called Shadowhunters. I didn't believe him but I started asking random people if they could see the mark on my arm. No one could see it. A lot of people gave me strange looks or laughed at me. I was so mad at your father for giving me this tattoo."

"Wait what? He's crazy? What does that tattoo mean? I can see it. How come I've never seen it before?"

Mom "Well according to your father only people with angel blood can see the tattoo."

"So I have angel blood?"

Mom "I don't know I think your father went crazy. He kept saying demons were following him. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left him. It wasn't until two weeks after I left him that I discovered I was pregnant with you."

"Do you think what he said was true? What is your tattoo suppose to mean?"

Mom "Well he said it's suppose to protect me from evil."

"Really?"

Mom "I don't know I just think he went crazy. I haven't seen or heard from him since I left him that night."

"Wow. He sounds like a mental person. He really thought a tattoo would protect him."

Mom "Well your father was covered to tattooes. He probably believed it."

"Wow."

Mom "I feel a lot better that you know about your father, but I'm a little concerned that you can see my tattoo. You've really never seen it before?"

"No mom. I haven't. Why would you be concerned?"

Mom "Like I've told you no one could see the tattoo."

"Then Why can I see it?"

Mom "I'm not sure."

"Luke can you see the tattoo?"

Luke "No. I can't."

I point to my mom's arm. "It's right there."

Luke "I believe you. I really do, but I can not see your mother's tattoo."

What the hell why can't he see it. I mean it's right freaking there. Is he messing with me. I finish eating.

"I'm feeling tired. I'm going to shower and go to bed."

I get up from the table and give my mom and Luke a hug and head to my room. I grab some clothes and go to bathroom and take a shower. I take a longer shower than usual to process the information my mother told me about. Is she crazy? Clearly my father lost his mind. The water starts to get cold, so I get out of the shower and go back to my room. I go to my room and grab my phone. It's ten o'clock already.

 _Me: Good night Jace._

 _Jace: Good night Clary. Did you find out what time you're coming home tomorrow?_

 _Me: No, but I will text you tomorrow when I leave here._

 _Jace: Okay. Sweet dreams. Dream of me._

 _Me: Sweet dreams._

Sleep finds me quickly and I'm passed out faster than I ever think I possibly could.

The next morning I wake up and the sun is shinning so bright thru my window. What time is it? I grab my phone and it's 11am. Wow. I can't believe I slept in for long.

 _Me: Good morning._

 _Jace: Good morning._

I go out to the living room and see my mom and Luke talking.

Mom "Sweetie we have to leave to take you back to school. Luke has to work graveyard tonight. Someone called in."

"Okay mom. Let me just grab some cereal and pack up my things and we can go."

Mom "No problem."

I grab some frosted flakes and head back to my room to eat. For some reason I don't want to be around my mom right now. I think she is nuts. Why would she say that stuff about my biological father. It doesn't make any sense. Luke must be messing with me about not being able to see her tattoo. She's never lied to me. Why would she be lying now? I don't get it. I just want to get back to school. I finish my cereal and get dressed for the day. I brush my hair and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I go back in my room and grab my overnight bag and head back to the living room.

"Ready to go when you are."

Mom "Let me grab my keys."

She goes and gets her keys and comes back to the living room. "Let's go."

"Luke you're not coming?"

Luke "No. I'm going to try and get some sleep before my shift tonight." He walks over and gives me a hug. "I love you. Come visit us again soon."

"I love you too and I will."

My mom and I go to the car and head back to campus. We don't talk much. Things feel awkward since she told me about my biological father. Why didn't she tell me that he didn't know I existed. Would he want to meet me? I wonder if I should try to find him.

Mom "We're here."

I lean over and give my mom a hug. "I love you mom. See you soon." I go to reach for the car door handle to get out.

Mom "Wait a second. Here I got you something. She hands me a necklace with a beautiful purple stone pendant on it. It's kind of large, but it's beautiful. "Promise me you will start to wear it."

"Okay mom." I take the necklace from her and put it around my neck. I get out of the car and wave bye to her as she drives away. I walk towards my dorm and I'm relieved to see Izzy isn't here. I just want to be alone right now. I don't understand what my mother is talking about. I grab my laptop and starting looking up tattoos to see if I can find any tattoos like my mom has, but I have no luck. I wish I could remember what my mother said my father said about only certain people can see the tattoos. Maybe that would help me, but I simply can't remember.

 _Jace: Hey. I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now. I won't be back for a week._

 _Me: Hey. I know you told me. I will see you when you get back._

 _Jace: I'm going to miss you.  
Me: I will miss you too. _

_Jace: Let me know when you come back to campus so I know you're safe._

Crap. I forgot to text Jace to let him know I was on my way back.

 _Me: Actually I'm back already. I'm in my dorm._

 _Jace: Why didn't you tell me you were back?_

 _Me: I just wanted to be alone._

 _Jace: Fine._

I can't help but feel like Jace is mad. I try calling him but it goes to voicemail. I don't leave a message I just hang up. Oh well I have too much on my mind to worry about that right now. I need to find out more information about my mother told me. I spend the rest of the day trying to figure it out, but I can't find anything. I'm starting to feel exhausted and I look at the time. It's almost midnight. I need to go to sleep I have class in the morning. I turn my laptop off and fall asleep.

This week goes by quickly. I've been busy with school and homework. The little free time I've had I've been spending it researching the tattoo of my mothers arm. I just can't find anything and it's really getting on my nerves. I see that's in Friday. Jace has his game today, but we haven't talked all week. I've tried calling a few times, but it just goes to voicemail. So, I send him a text.

 _Me: Good luck on your game tonight._

Nothing. No text back. I go art club and get loss in my painting. My phone vibrates and I get a little excited thinking it's Jace, but I was wrong. It's a text from Luke.

 _Luke: Call me._

I finish my painting and leave the art room. I will call him when I get back to my dorm.

 **A/N: I know this is a crappy place to end this, but I will try to finish the next chapter within the next two days. Stick with me :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

When I get back to my dorm room I call Luke.

Luke: "Hi Clary."

"Hello. What's up?"

Luke "Your mom is in the hospital."

"What why?"

Luke "We went out to dinner last night and got food poisoning. She was sick all night and this morning she kept passing out so I brought her to the hospital."

"Is she alright now?"

Luke "Yes. She was just dehydrated. They gave her two IV's. She is fine."

"Okay thanks for calling me. Have her call me as soon as she's home. Or if anything changes call me please."

Luke "I will. Have a good night. Bye."

"Bye."

I'm glad my mom is okay. Luke scared the shit out of me at first. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my mom. I wonder if I should ask Simon for a ride to go see my mom. As far as I know she's never been to a hospital or doctor's office. I grab my phone and I realize I haven't talked or seen Simon and Izzy all week. It's been nice getting time to be alone and process everything. I really want to see Simon and talk to him.

 _Clary: Hey I haven't seen you all week. Where have you been?_

 _Simon: I've been with Izzy._

 _Clary: Are you in your dorm room?_

 _Simon: No. Izzy and I are at the football game watching her brothers game._

 _Clary: I thought it was an away game._

 _Simon: It is. We are in Pennsylvania. Izzy invited me to come to game with her._

 _Clary: Oh wow. Have fun. Let me know how that game goes._

 _Simon: I will._

I put my phone down. That explains why I've been alone all week. I can't believe I've been so wrapped up in myself that I didn't even notice that Simon and Izzy weren't in class with me. The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. I went down to the cafeteria and got some food. I then stayed in my dorm room pretty much the rest of the night. Saturday went by quickly. I stayed in sketching most of the day. Towards the end of the day I worked on my Computer Science homework and fell asleep shortly after that.

Finally it's Sunday. I'm excited that Jace is coming back today. I need to talk to him. I need to tell him how I was feeling. It's been an emotional week for me. My mom called me last night and said she was home and feeling fine. That made me feel better, so now I can focus on fixing things with Jace. I tried to figure out my mom's tattoo, but I give up. I grab my phone and text Izzy.

 _Clary: Do you know what time the team gets in today?_

 _Izzy: Around noon I think._

 _Clary: What time are you and Simon coming back?_

 _Izzy: Our flight just landed. We will be there in about thirty minutes._

Since Jace hasn't texted me, or called me back all week I'm going to go over his place and talk to him later today. I go take a shower and put on a tight black mini dress that I bought when Izzy and I went shopping the first week of school. I love this dress. Hopefully with what I'm wearing I can get Jace's attention. As I'm doing my hair Izzy comes in and gives me a hug.

Izzy "I've missed you."

"How was the game?"

Izzy "We loss. Jace threw four interceptions. It's like his head wasn't in the game."

"Oh that sucks." I get a really sad look on my face.

Izzy "Did something happen between you two?"

"No…..well kind of….. I don't know."

Izzy "Spill."

"I wanted to go home and clear my head. Being with Jace was overwhelming me with emotions. So, I went home to see my parents over the weekend. I wanted to talk to my mom about everything I was thinking and feeling about Jace." I pause for a few minutes and then continue. "Anyways Jace and I were texting while I was there and he wanted me to let him know when I was on my way to campus. I didn't text him though because I wanted some alone time. I didn't want to see anyone. My mom went into the story about my father and it was just a lot to take in."

Izzy "And why is Jace playing like crap."

"Oh because I didn't tell him I back on campus and I left in the first place to get some air from him. I don't know exactly why he's mad, but I think that has something to do with it."

Izzy "Are you avoiding him?"

"No like I said I just wanted to be alone and process everything. I've been texting and calling him all week, but he won't return my text or calls."

Izzy "I wonder why."

"Me too." I want to change the subject, so I start talking to Izzy about her trip. She tells me how she always goes to her brothers game and wanted Simon to go with her. She said she didn't need to go the whole week, but wanted to spend time with Simon. So, she used her brothers football as a way to get to Simon to go with her. She said they had a great week, but is exhausted from her flight. She falls asleep mid sentence and I just laugh to myself. I look at my phone and see it's almost 3. The football team must be back by now. I put on my shoes and head towards Jace's place.

As I'm walking there i'm slowly losing confidence it what I want to say to Jace. I've missed him all week and it sucks that he's not talking to me. I get to his frat house and ring the doorbell. Someone who've I've never seen before opens the door.

Man "Well what do we have here?"

"Um… Is Jace here?"

Man "Yep. He's in his room."

The man steps aside and walk past him and head straight for the stairs. I go up the stairs and knock on Jace's door, but he doesn't answer. I knock again and nothing. I slowly open the door and see Jace sleeping in his bed. I slowly open the door and walk in his room. I close the door behind me and sit in his computer chair. I pull out my phone and starting reading articles on the internet. I don't want to leave here without talking to Jace. My eyes start to get heavy and I drift off to sleep in Jace's computer chair.

Jace "Clary?" He's sitting up on his bed.

"Sorry I must of fallen asleep."

Jace "How long have you been here?"

"Since 3:30."

Jace looks at his phone. "It's 7. You waited in my room this entire time?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me all week."

Jace "You said you wanted to be alone. So, I left you alone."

"What?"

Jace "You texted me and said you wanted to be alone. So, I figured you didn't want me around anymore."

"If I didn't want you around why would I have been texting or calling you all week?"

Jace "I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out too. Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Wait what?" I shocked. "I never said I didn't want to be with you anymore."

Jace "You ran away from me after the party then spent the weekend with your parents. You told me you would let me know when you go back to campus and you didn't. Then you text me and say you want to be alone. So I put two and two together. You didn't want to be with me anymore."

I'm in complete shock. I never thought that Jace would think I didn't want to be with anymore. This is shocking and I'm not sure what to say to him. Jace stands up and walks towards me.

Jace "Where did you get that necklace?"

"My mom gave it to me."

Jace "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"What?"

Jace "That necklace Clary belongs to shadowhunters."

"To what?"

Jace "Do you really not know what I'm talking about?"

"I have no clue what the hell you are talking about. Can you let me explain why I left this weekend." He takes a few steps back and sits on his bed. He looks confused and sad at the same time. "When we came out of your room and all of those people though we had sex was the last straw for me. I was trying to stay cool and go with the flow. But, I just couldn't keep it together anymore. That fight with Ana and you kissing me in front of the whole school. It was just too much. I like to blend in and not draw attention to myself. Then last Friday you brought more attention to me then I ever wanted."

Jace "I'm sorry."

"I'm not done yet. I went home to talk to my mom because she always knows what to say to make me feel better. She gave me some advise about you and it made me happier. I was too busy focusing on your addons and not you. I was too busy caring what everyone else thought about our relationship that in that moment I panicked and ran to my parents house."

Jace "Then why didn't you tell me you were back on campus?"

"Oh because my mom told me some story about my biological father and it was a crazy story. She even claims she has a tattoo that no one else can see besides other….. Crap what did she call them…."

Jace "Shadowhunters."

"Yeah Shadowhunters…." Then it hits me "How do you know about Shadowhunters?"

He lifts his shirt and his stomach is covered in tattoos. I see the same one my mom has on her arm on Jace's stomach. I gulp because he's so muscular. "That tattoo right there is the same on my mother has."

Jace "You can see my tattoos?"

"Obviously. I can see them." Jace just doesn't say anything but is loss in his own thoughts. I get up and walk towards him, but he doesn't acknowledge that I've moved closer. I pull Jace chin up and look into his eyes. "My mom said that tattoo is for protection."

Jace "It is."

"Protection from what exactly?"

Jace "What did your mom tell you?"

"She said that my biological father drew it on her one night to protect her from demons I think."

Jace "Do you believe her?"

"I don't know, but why do you have the same tattoo."

Jace "Because she's correct."

"What?" I'm confused right now. "Can you tell me about Shadowhunters?"

Jace "No. The less you know the safer you are."

"That doesn't make any damn sense."

Jace "Can we please talk about something else."

My stomach rumbles.

Jace "Have you eaten today?"

"No."

Jace "I think you should leave and go get something to eat."

"Are you kicking me out?"

Jace "I'm not kicking you out. I just want you to go eat. I'm very exhausted from this week. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. Are we okay though?"

Jace "I need to think Clary. Can we please just talk tomorrow."

"Sure." I lean down and gently kiss his lips and walk out of his room. I leave the frat house and head to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before they close. I take my food back to my dorm room and think about everything Jace and I talked about. Why would he think I wanted to break-up with him? Why does he have a so-called protection tattoo? What does he need protection from? I wonder what all of his other tattoos mean. I don't get it. Is the story my mother told me about my biological father true? So many questions are running thru my mind that I fall asleep thinking about everything that has happened this past week. I need to talk to Jace tomorrow. I have so many questions I need answered.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock going off. I don't even remember falling asleep. I'm exhausted. My mind is all over the place right now. I can't seem to focus.

Izzy "Are you going to class today?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a shower real quick." I grab my clothes and take a shower. I brush my teeth and head back into the room.

Izzy "Geez your hair's a mess."

I just shrug my shoulders and grab my school stuff. I grab my phone and see I don't have time to stop by the cafeteria and grab something to eat. "Let's go Izzy." She grabs her stuff and we head out to class. Simon is waiting for the hallway as usual. He gives me a hug and we all make small talk on the way to class.

During my first class the teacher is talking about the midterm that is this friday. I can't believe I'm half thru my first semester of college already. My life has changed so much in the last six weeks. My mother is crazy, or at least I think she is. Jace and her have the same tattoo. Jace thinks I wanted to break up with him. Gosh what a freaking nightmare. How in the hell did my life get so confusing. My phone starts to vibrate.

 _Jace: I need to talk to you._

 _Clary: I'm in class._

 _Jace: walk out. I need to talk to you._

 _Clary: Can it wait?_

 _Jace. No._

 _Clary: Fine give me a minute._

I text Simon.

 _Clary: I'm going to leave I don't feel good. Can you take notes for me._

 _Simon: Sure._

I wave bye to Simon and head out class. I'm shocked when Jace is waiting right outside the door for me.

"How did you know what class I was in right now?"

Jace "That's not important. Can we talk?"

"Sure….."

Jace "Follow me"

I follow Jace to campus gardens. No one is here and it's peaceful and quiet here. The flowers and trees look beautiful. I need to bring my sketchbook and sketch this place. It's beautiful. I snap out of my surroundings and see Jace staring at me.

Jace "Do you really not know about Shadowhunters."

OMG here we go again. "No. I don't. I have no idea what the hell you, or my mom was talking about."

Jace "Only Shadowhunters can see runes Clary."

"And what is a rune?"

Jace "It's what you call a Tattoo. Your mother and I have protection runes."

"Protection from what exactly?"

Jace "Demons."

I start laughing. My mother is crazy and of course the only guy I've ever been interested in is bat shit crazy as well. I don't know how long I was laughing but the look of Jace's face makes me stop. He looks pissed.

Jace "How can you stand there laughing. Being a Shadowhunter is serious. We protect the world from demons."

"Right… and I have friends who are fairies."

Jace "Really?"

"What no. What the hell fairies aren't real."

Jace "Yes they are. They are called Seelie's"

"Come on…. Get real." I turn and start to walk away because this is crazy. Jace is messing with me. I just can't deal with this right now.

Jace "Clary wait."

"Why? Are you just going to stand here and play with my emotions?"

Jace "What no. Why would you think that?"

"I feel like you are messing me."

Jace "I'm sorry. You truly have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"NO! I have no clue what you are talking about." At this point I'm pissed that he's making this shit up. I feel like he is making fun of me. "Look I need to get back to my class. This conversation is ridiculous."

Jace "Can we talk about us?"

"What is there to talk about?"

Jace "I don't know. Are we okay?"

"Look. I want to be with you. You're the only one I wanted to be with. It's just all of your addons make me very self-conscious. I want to be with you for you. I think all of your addons are messing with me… Now you tell me you're a Shadowhunter and it makes me wonder if anything we've ever talk about was a lie."

Jace "I've never lied to you…. Well actually I have. I'm not from San Francisco."

"Where are you from then?"

Jace "I'm from Chicago. I was adopted by Izzy's and Alec's parents."

"Your Izzy's other older brother."

Jace "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jace "Well to be honest I didn't know if you liked Izzy at first and I didn't want you to not like me because I was her brother."

"Well that's a strange way to look at it. But, I can understand why you lied."

He steps closer to me and places his hands on my hips. "Clary. Please can we be okay? I played like shit on Friday because I thought you didn't want to be with me. I want you as my girlfriend."

"I'm not going anywhere. But, please no more lying or secrets."

Jace "I promise." He kisses me softly on my lips and I quickly realize how much I've missed. He starts to pull back and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. I throw everything I possibly could into this kiss to show him how much I've missed him. He slowly pulls back and we stare into each other's eyes. "After practice will you go with me somewhere. There's something I want to show you."

"I have midterms this week. I need to focus on my classes and studying."

Jace "We won't be long. Will you meet me at my car at seven?"

"Alright, but I need to get back to class." He gives a quick peck on the lips and takes my hand.

Jace "Let's go. I will walk you to class."

"Okay." He walks me to my next class since the first one is over. He gives me a quick kiss and he turns around and walks away. I go into class and I'm confused. Was Jace serious? What does he want to show me? Is all that information he just told me true. I've never been more confused in my life. I need to talk to my mom. Maybe she isn't crazy.

After my classes end for the day I had to the cafeteria and get lunch. I grab a salad and sit at an empty table and eat slowly and in silence. After I eat lunch I go to my dorm and call me my mom.

"Hey mom how are you feeling?"

Mom "Good. Much better. I don't know why I got so sick."

"Everyone gets sick mom."

Mom "I know. What's up?

"Mom… can I ask you something without you judging me."

Mom "I would never judge you."

"Can I ask you more about my biological father?"

Mom "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well what's his name?"

Mom "Valentine."

"What's his whole name?"

Mom "Valentine Morgenstern."

"Wait why is my last name Fray?"

Mom "Like I told you I ran from your dad and I changed my last name to Fray, so when you were born I gave you my last name."

"Did you really think dad was going crazy?"

Mom "I'm not sure. The things he told me about Shadowhunters seemed true. I believed everything he told me about them. He even convinced me I was a Shadowhunter. Until one night he came home and started talking about some cup. He wanted to make more Shadowhunters."

"What do Shadowhunters do?"

Mom "Well I'm not sure actually. I just went along with what your father told me. I never saw a demon, or anything else he told me about."

"Oh."

Mom "Why do ask?"

"It's just…. Jace has the same tattoo as you."

Mom "What?"

"He says it's called a rune and it's a protection rune."

Mom "Clary hunny. I need you to listen to me. Please stay away from Jace."

"I can't do that. I really like him."

Mom "You don't know what you are getting yourself into. Please for your own sake please stay away from him."

"I can't"

Mom "You have to try. You don't want to end up in that world Clary."

"What world."

Mom "If you stay with him you will see a world that no one should ever see."

"What are you hiding from me?"

Mom "Just know that if you stay with him you will no longer be safe. Please stay away from him."

"I'm not going to stay away from him."

Mom "Fine. But do me a favor and don't mention your fathers name to him."

"Why?"

Mom "Just don't. Your father is not exactly like in the Shadowhunter world."

"I feel like you know more than what you are telling me."

Mom "Just stay safe. Will you come home this weekend? I need to give you something."

"Sure."

Mom "I've got to get ready for work, but I will see you this weekend."

"Bye Mom."

I'm starting to feel like my mom is telling me the truth. If she is telling me the truth demons exist. I need to find out more information about Shadowhunters. Tonight I will talk to Jace about it. I grab my books and start studying.

 _ **A/N: Sorry this a bad place to end this chapter, but I will finish up the next part and post tonight or tomorrow. Sorry It's so short. Thanks for following and leaving reviews!**_ __


End file.
